Dimenticato in un sogno
by Mitsuki91
Summary: [Tom/Harry] What if da fine secondo libro. Storia un po' disturbante scritta per un contest.
1. Prologo

**Partecipa al contest "Ossessioni e vetri infranti III" indetto da Mary Black sul forum di EFP.**

**Nickname sul forum: Mitsuki91  
Nickname su EFP: Mitsuki91  
Titolo della storia: Dimenticato in un sogno – Merlino sì, sembra una roba harmony scadente, ma GIURO che ho scartato tanti di quei titoli che non sapevo più che mettere =_= l'altro 'papabile' era "La chiave negli occhi", a metà fra lo stesso harmony e una roba splatter. Beh, alla fine conta il contenuto, no?**

**Pacchetto scelto/coppia: 5 – Tom/Harry  
Rating: rosso  
Contesto: da un what if a fine secondo libro  
Genere: introspettivo, dark**

**Note/avvertimenti: tematiche delicate, violenza**

**Note dell'Autore: a fine storia. Sono troppe e non voglio rischiare di fare spoiler.**

* * *

**Dimenticato in un sogno**

* * *

_**Prologo**_

Harry corse, corse a perdifiato, fermandosi solo quando dovette per forza di cose pronunciare la parola in Serpentese.

"_Apriti_."

E poi, appena i serpenti scivolarono di lato, la vide.

In fondo, ai piedi di un enorme statua, Ginny stava stesa, come abbandonata.

Con le pupille dilatate al massimo e la paura che gli attanagliava le viscere, Harry corse ancora, fino ad inginocchiarsi accanto alla sorella del suo migliore amico. La bacchetta gli scivolò fra le dita.

"Ginny." disse, prendendole il polso e scostandole i capelli dal viso, con la mano libera "Ginny!"

Urlò, non riuscì ad impedirselo. Nessun battito, nemmeno quando provò a premere sul collo, là dove sapeva esserci un'arteria importante.

Era morta, era arrivato troppo tardi.

"No! Ginny! GINNY!"

"E' troppo tardi."

Aveva riconosciuto la voce, anche se l'aveva sentita una volta sola. Sembrava ancora fatta di carta e inchiostro, ma, non appena voltò la testa, Harry vide Tom Riddle – un Tom Riddle _reale_, e non un ricordo sbiadito, in carne ossa e sangue – e seppe che la voce proveniva da lui, e non dalle pagine del libricino nero che teneva in mano.

"Tom…"

Esitò, perché non si era aspettato di trovarlo lì, e soprattutto non in un corpo. Per lui Tom era uno spirito rinchiuso fra le pagine incantate di un diario, e faceva uno strano effetto vederselo davanti così. Comunque, l'urgenza riuscì ad avere presto la meglio, e Harry ricominciò a parlare, velocemente e mangiandosi le parole.

"Tom, devi aiutarmi, potrebbe non essere troppo tardi, e inoltre c'è un Basilisco da qualche parte e noi…"

"No, è troppo tardi, Harry."

"No, tu non capisci, dobbiamo essere in grado di far qualcosa, madama Chips sarà sicuramente in grado di far qualcosa, e poi Silente…"

"Ah, Silente." continuò Tom, sereno e serafico "Lui non potrà fare assolutamente nulla, credimi."

"Ma Ginny…"

"Basta."

Harry ammutolì. Aveva visto qualcosa fra gli occhi di Tom, qualcosa che aveva avuto il potere di zittirlo.

Come se l'ordine fosse stato pronunciato con la forza di una maledizione silenziante, e all'improvviso lui aveva compreso: era meglio, molto meglio, non contraddire Tom Riddle. Un brivido di paura corse lungo la sua magra schiena, mentre un sinistro presagio si fece strada nella mente del ragazzino.

"Quella è la mia bacchetta." disse, alzandosi in piedi, forzando il suo corpo ad allontanarsi da quello da Ginny, conscio che ogni secondo perso poteva già essere un secondo di troppo – _o forse non c'era stato più niente da fare sin dall'inizio_…

"Lo so. Harry Potter." disse, soppesando la bacchetta, girandosela fra le dita "Ho un quesito per te."

Harry serrò le labbra, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra. I suoi occhi saettarono lungo tutta la navata, alla ricerca del Basilisco, e lui li socchiuse per ogni evenienza.

"Il Basilisco non verrà, Harry. Ma mi chiedevo… Come ha fatto un neonato assolutamente normale a sconfiggere il più grande Mago Oscuro di tutti i tempi?"

La domanda lo distrasse, facendogli sbattere le palpebre due volte. Ma ogni secondo era prezioso, e lui aveva già perso abbastanza tempo…

"Non lo so." rispose, cercando di sbrigarsi "Nessuno lo sa. Non ho alcun ricordo di quel giorno, ma perché me lo chiedi? A cosa t'interessa? Tom, ti prego, dobbiamo prendere Ginny e andare via subito da qui…"

"Harry Potter." ripeté Tom, sorridendo appena "Sei uno sciocco. Ma io lo sono stato di più, perché non ho capito l'evidenza. Qualsiasi cosa sia successa quel giorno, non avevo alcun motivo di temerti."

Anche questa affermazione prese Harry di sorpresa.

"Cosa…? Perché avresti dovuto temerti?"

Tom si mosse, per la prima volta. Fece un passo di lato, e poi un altro, sempre continuando ad osservarlo.

_Come una belva feroce che gira in tondo alla sua preda._

"Perché tu sei riuscito a sconfiggermi, e io me ne sono chiesto il motivo per tutto questo tempo."

"A sconf…? No, io ho sconfitto Voldemort, semmai, ma non…"

Una terribile comprensione si stava facendo strada in lui.

Ma era sbagliato, tutto sbagliato. Lord Voldemort era un mostro, come poteva avere qualcosa a che fare con quel ragazzo con la divisa scolastica e i capelli pettinati ordinatamente?

Il viso di Tom fu attraversato dalla furia. Le sue narici si dilatarono e lui stese la bacchetta, puntandogliela al petto.

"Tu osi pronunciare il mio nome?!" esclamò, prima di deviare la traiettoria e di formulare un incantesimo.

Lettere di fumo si materializzarono e si stesero davanti a lui, formando un nome.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle._

Poi, con un altro colpo di bacchetta, si mischiarono e si ridisegnarono.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Il dubbio divenne certezza e Harry sentì le gambe irrigidirsi, inchiodandolo lì dove si trovava.

_Lord Voldemort._

Aveva davanti l'adolescente che sarebbe diventato Lord Voldemort.

E il cuore di Ginny era ormai fermo da tanto, _troppo_ tempo.

"Imparerai, Harry." disse ancora Tom, la furia scomparsa dal volto e sostituita da una strana espressione curiosa e concentrata "Sono certo che imparerai."

Harry sapeva di dover fare qualcosa. Di doversi muovere, girare il busto e scappare più veloce che poteva, per mettersi in salvo.

Le sue gambe erano già pronte; già le stava forzando verso quel balzo che l'avrebbe portato alla salvezza, quando con un guizzo involontario i suoi occhi si spostarono verso sinistra, dalla parte opposta di quella dove sarebbe dovuto andare, per fissarsi su Ginny. Non poteva abbandonarla, non poteva…

Un attimo di esitazione che gli fu fatale.

Non udì l'incantesimo, ma fece in tempo a vedere un lampo di luce rossa.

E, poi, più nulla.

* * *

Tom si avvicinò al ragazzo, studiandone i lineamenti dall'alto della sua postura eretta. Inclinò la testa, sorridendo.

No, non aveva finito con lui.

Come ogni bravo bugiardo che si rispetti, aveva mentito. _Non era vero_ che non avesse più nulla da temere. Perché, dopotutto, se anche Harry non sapeva come avesse fatto a sconfiggerlo, era anche e soprattutto vero che _l'aveva fatto_.

Doveva vederci chiaro, prima di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. E, per venire a capo del mistero, avrebbe dovuto avere a disposizione il ragazzo vivo.

Ciò non voleva dire che non si sarebbe potuto divertire.

Agitò la bacchetta di Harry, che stranamente rispondeva ai suoi ordini quasi fosse la sua. In effetti, non avvertiva alcuna resistenza, nemmeno la più lieve. Quella era un'altra parte del mistero da risolvere.

Il corpo privo di sensi di Harry si alzò, seguito da quello di Ginevra. Tom tenne stretto a sé il diario, aprì la bocca della statua e iniziò ad incamminarsi nel passaggio, richiudendo il tutto dietro di sé.

Salazar Serpeverde non era stato uno stupido. Sarebbe stato totalmente inutile, per lui, creare un luogo dentro Hogwarts che fosse confinato nelle mura del castello, e che non gli avrebbe più permesso di accedere. Che senso avrebbe avuto, allora, inserire un Basilisco nella Camera, se non avesse più potuto dargli ordini?

Tom superò l'enorme corpo del serpente, arrotolato su se stesso. Il Basilisco non aprì gli occhi, riconoscendo la discendenza del suo vecchio padrone dall'odore del suo sangue, e si limitò a sibilare un saluto, rispettoso e formale.

Tom sorrise. Era riuscito ad uscire dal diario, e aveva riacquistato in tutto e per tutto il suo vecchio corpo. Non un corpo qualsiasi, non solo carne e ossa e sangue, ma un corpo che fosse il _suo_. Con la sola differenza che, dato che era stato ricreato da un Horcrux, non avrebbe dovuto invecchiare mai più, se non volontariamente.

La morte non poteva ghermirlo, e lo spavento che un altro sé aveva avvertito, in un futuro che era già passato, nel momento in cui si era sentito strappare la carne… Non l'avrebbe più provato, questo era poco ma sicuro.

Tom arrivò alla fine del corridoio, con appena un velo di sudore a imperlagli la fronte. Il percorso era stato lungo, perché la Camera terminava fuori dalle protezioni di Hogwarts.

"_Apriti_."

La spessa parete di pietra, che in quel punto sembrava in tutto e per tutto roccia naturale, scivolò di lato in seguito al suo comando. Tom emerse in una grotta e fece un passo fuori dalla Camera.

Sarebbe bastato.

Si girò, richiudendo l'ingresso e afferrando le caviglie dei suoi due ostaggi.

E si smaterializzò.

* * *

Tom non era uno stupido, non lo era mai stato.

Quando aveva deciso di salire al potere, sapeva che la mera magia non sarebbe bastata. Per combattere una guerra servivano denaro e strategia.

Lui aveva messo la strategia, e il denaro gli era stato dato da molti dei suoi fedelissimi. Il regalo più grande, però, lo aveva ricevuto da Evan Rosier, che gli aveva donato un'immensa villa di proprietà del lato Crouch della sua famiglia – oh, quanto aveva riso, rilassandosi nelle stanze della sua nuova casa, mentre Barty senior era diventato un traditore del suo sangue e aveva iniziato ad utilizzare il 'pugno duro' con i suoi alleati! – e una discreta quantità di oro e Elfi Domestici, per permettergli di fare una vita agiata a prescindere dalla guerra.

Non che Tom ci passasse molto tempo, a conti fatti, dato che era sempre assieme ai suoi Mangiamorte, pronto a pianificare la prossima azione. Ma la casa si era rivelata utile, e mai nessuno ne aveva sospettato l'esistenza – le protezioni erano passate a lui, dopo che Rosier gli aveva ceduto la proprietà, e persino gli stessi Elfi erano stati sottoposti a vincoli di segretezza simili ad un Voto Infrangibile. Solo Evan, il vecchio proprietario, sapeva della cosa: dal canto suo, Tom non aveva mai invitato nessuno a _casa_, preferendo abusare dell'ospitalità dei suoi Mangiamorte, per rimarcare ancora una volta quanto fosse superiore, e come loro si dovessero trovare sempre al suo servizio.

Apparve nel grande ingresso.

Il rumore attirò subito un Elfo Domestico, che si inchinò profondamente e si profuse in saluti.

Tom lo congedò con un cenno della mano, dopo avergli ordinato di preparare una sostanziosa cena.

Era tanto, _troppo_ tempo che non mangiava. Aveva vissuto per cinquant'anni essendo meno che spirito all'interno di carta e inchiostro, e adesso era _affamato_ di ogni sensazione corporea, _reale_. Mangiare gli sembrava un buon inizio, per riprendere ad assaporare tutto ciò che lo circondava.

Sempre utilizzando l'incantesimo di levitazione, Tom condusse Ginny e Harry al piano superiore. Depositò il ragazzo su un letto, in una delle camere, fermandosi persino a rimboccargli le coperte.

"A dopo." sussurrò, facendo scorrere le dita sulla sua guancia.

Sapeva che non si sarebbe svegliato per parecchie ore e, anche se lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe potuto andare da nessuna parte. Le protezioni della casa erano a doppio senso, e nessuno poteva né entrare né uscire senza il suo consenso.

Ginevra la lasciò in un'altra camera da letto. Non si premurò di coprirla, ma depose il diario, _la sua vecchia prigione_, sul comodino accanto a lei.

Sorrise, osservando il corpo della bambina. Ah, Ginevra! Gli era stata così utile.

Non era morta, ovviamente. Ma Tom aveva ottenuto quello che voleva, attraverso uno scambio equo: una vita per una vita, che non significava morte.

Ginevra, o ciò che rimaneva di lei, era stata _volontariamente_ rinchiusa nel diario.

_Sì, Tom, farò quello che vuoi._

_Anche se significa non poter più vivere una vita normale, mia piccola Ginevra?_

_Va bene. Solo per te, Tom._

_E, allora, io ti prometto che riuscirò a donarti Harry, se è questo tutto quello che desideri._

Ah, l'aveva sentita esitare. Non solo nell'attesa prima della risposta, in quei secondi che si erano allungati in modo terribile. Poteva _vederla_, giunto a quel punto, attraverso il diario, e senza che fosse necessario disegnare degli occhi sulle pagine.

La fronte le si era corrugata un attimo e lei aveva dischiuso le labbra, incerta su come rispondere. Ma poi un sorriso tremulo si era disegnato sul suo volto e Ginny, incespicando appena, aveva scritto la sua risposta.

_Va bene, Tom. Ti ringrazio._

La condanna di lei, la vittoria e vita di lui.

E c'era un'ulteriore differenza: Ginevra era solo una ragazzina, solo una _mortale_, e non aveva il potere o la facoltà di vivere per sempre. Il suo corpo sarebbe andato avanti, invecchiando, e, alla fine dei suoi giorni, sarebbe appassito e morto, trascinando con sé l'anima imprigionata nelle pagine e nell'inchiostro.

E lui non avrebbe più avuto attorno una presenza così fastidiosa, che aveva dovuto manipolare attraverso le lusinghe per tutto l'anno scolastico. Sarebbe stato _libero_, libero di essere finalmente se stesso, con una guerra da vincere di nuovo e i suoi piani di gloria eterna.

Scese a cena, riflettendo sulla sua nuova situazione.

Di certo Silente avrebbe notato la scomparsa di due dei suoi studenti; anzi, Tom aveva annunciato a gran voce il rapimento di Ginevra, sperando proprio di attirare in trappola Harry. Oh, lei gliel'aveva detto: Harry aveva buon cuore, e la sua amica Hermione era intelligente abbastanza da capire. Fino all'ultimo non era stato sicuro della riuscita del piano, e si era limitato ad attendere. Se solo Harry fosse arrivato qualche minuto dopo, forse si sarebbe già arreso… O, meglio, sarebbe salito lui stesso a cercarlo.

Il tarlo della sua vecchia sconfitta lo rodeva ancora, scavando incertezze nella sua anima mutilata.

Ma, ora che Harry era _ospite_ in casa sua, non c'era più l'urgenza: avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo del mondo per scoprire il segreto del Bambino Sopravvissuto, giorni, mesi e anche anni. Non era importante fare in fretta, e lui era sempre stato un ragazzo paziente.

Gli Elfi gli portarono diverse tartine come antipasto, che Tom prima divorò, in un accesso di vera _fame_, e poi, rallentando il ritmo, cercò di gustarsi al meglio. La fragranza del pane tostato che si sbriciolava sul palato, il sapore salato del salmone, la nota più fresca del basilico… Ah, quanto gli era mancato essere _vivo_!

La cena, oltre l'antipasto, era stata veramente sostanziosa. Lasagne, pasta al pesto, arrosto, orata… Sembrava di essere ad un ricevimento solitario. Tom gustò tutto, riempendo ogni centimetro del suo stomaco, fino a che fu costretto a rifiutare il dolce – una torta enorme ricoperta di panna e crema – per non stare male. Non importava, avrebbe potuto continuare a mangiare la mattina seguente e, con il tempo, era certo che avrebbe trovato di nuovo la giusta misura per ogni cosa.

In quel momento, rimaneva una sola questione da sistemare.

Avrebbe di nuovo combattuto, scatenando così la terza guerra magica? A chi dire del proprio risveglio, quando i pochi di cui si fidava ciecamente erano ad Azkaban o morti, mentre tutti gli altri gli avevano voltato le spalle?

Come fare?

Beh, anche per quello c'era tempo. Silente avrebbe comunque sospettato qualcosa – Silente sospettava _sempre_ qualcosa –, ma non sapeva… Avrebbe compreso che era tornato, che era di nuovo carne e ossa e sangue, o si sarebbe limitato a pensare che un intermediarlo aveva agito per lui?

L'incertezza, più di ogni altra cosa, lo rendeva insicuro circa la sua prossima mossa. E questa era una sensazione che odiava dover provare.

* * *

Veleggiava in un sogno.

_Salta… Salta…_

C'erano immagini davanti ai suoi occhi, ma non sembravano essere importanti.

Vedeva un ragazzo, e sapeva che si chiamava Tom. Ogni volta che incrociava il suo sguardo era come se sapesse di doversi ricordare una cosa importante, ma non riusciva a focalizzarla. In effetti, non riusciva a focalizzare l'attenzione su nulla.

_Salta… Salta…_

Piegò le gambe e seguì l'ordine, eseguendo una sorta di piroetta.

Si fermò davanti a quella che sembrava Ginny, che però aveva qualcosa di strano, come se… Come se non fosse reale.

_Tendi una mano… La mano…_

Ma, in fondo, che importava? Nulla era reale, e quello era solo un sogno di pace dai colori ovattati, dove la beatitudine aveva sostituito ogni altra cosa.

Tese la mano.

Tom, che era seduto su una poltroncina alla destra di Ginny, agitò una bacchetta: un mazzo di rose apparve fra le sue dita, e lui si ritrovò ad offrirlo a quella Ginny strana, dai colori traslucidi, che sorrise amorevolmente, ma non a lui.

"Oh, Tom."

"Visto, mia piccola Ginevra? Ti ho donato Harry, proprio come ti avevo promesso."

* * *

Tom si era divertito abbastanza ad assoggettare Harry alla maledizione Imperius.

Ginny si era ripresa dal rituale e, essendo ancora legata in un certo qual modo al suo corpo fisico, era riuscita ad emergere dalle pagine, ma era poco meno che reale. Non un fantasma, poiché possedeva colori e calore, ma nemmeno _viva_, perché non aveva un corpo di carne, ossa e sangue. Quello l'aveva donato a lui, la sera prima.

Lei era venuta cercarlo, come prima cosa. Tom se l'aspettava, e soffocò il moto di impazienza e irritazione dietro ad un sorriso cortese.

"Sei felice, Tom?" gli aveva chiesto.

"Certamente, mia piccola Ginevra. Vieni, ho un regalo per te."

L'aveva lasciata ad attendere in salotto, ed era salito da Harry.

Il ragazzino dormiva ancora. Tom rimase qualche istante a fissarlo, poi sussurrò la maledizione.

In un certo qual senso, fu deluso di vedere come Harry non oppose resistenza. Aveva sperato forse in qualcosa di più, ma nonostante tutto aveva… Quanto? Dodici anni? Persino lui, alla sua età, forse non sarebbe stato in grado di combattere la maledizione, sebbene Tom si fosse sforzato di imprimere meno decisione possibile nell'incantesimo. Sarebbe stato divertente, se solo Harry avesse provato a reagire.

Scese con il ragazzino al seguito, e imbastì un piccolo spettacolino per Ginevra. Poi, stanco di tutte quelle sciocchezze, mandò Harry a rendersi utile agli Elfi, e congedò Ginevra adducendo una scusa.

Aveva riflettuto, durante la notte.

Aveva soppesato i nomi di tutti i Mangiamorte, e aveva fatto qualche ricerca, per essere sicuro di chi fosse ad Azkaban, di chi fosse libero e di chi, purtroppo, fosse invece morto.

Alla fine, aveva deciso di tentare la sorte con Lucius Malfoy. Oh, era arrabbiato con lui, davvero molto, _molto_ arrabbiato. Aveva dato ad una ragazzina stupida il suo diario, che lui, in un futuro che ormai era già passato, gli aveva raccomandato di tenere al sicuro, di proteggere con il più alto numero di incantesimi che gli venissero in mente. Ma, alla fine, il suo colpo di testa si era dimostrato risolutivo: Tom era riuscito a riemergere, ed era di nuovo _vivo_.

Con una semplice contrazione della volontà, si preparò per accogliere il suo servitore. Il suo braccio, in quel corpo, era ancora pallido e non segnato, ma sapeva che avrebbe funzionato lo stesso. Dopotutto, da qualche parte, Lord Voldemort era esistito, e aveva legato a sé i Mangiamorte attraverso il marchio.

_Il suo passato, il suo presente, il suo futuro._

Si chiese, per un secondo, cosa sarebbe successo se avesse incontrato _l'altro_ sé, quello che doveva vagare sotto forma di spirito. Lui non era in grado di avvertirne la presenza, così come non era in grado di _sentire_ i suoi altri Horcrux. Avrebbe fatto la differenza? Avrebbe potuto inglobarlo a sé, riuscendo a ridiventare nuovamente _se stesso_ – il se stesso che era _realmente_ il suo futuro, e non un pallido emergere di meri ricordi dalle profondità del suo essere? –. Non lo sapeva, e, per il momento, non voleva scoprirlo. Stava bene così, con la conoscenza teorica di ciò che era avvenuto, senza doversi perdere nelle sensazioni specifiche. Semmai avesse trovato quella parte di sé… Beh, se ne sarebbe preoccupato poi.

Premette l'indice sull'avambraccio, là dove sapeva che, prima o poi, ci sarebbe stato disegnato il marchio. Pensò intensamente a Lucius Malfoy, e sentì l'uomo arrivare, prima ancora di vederlo.

Lucius aveva afferrato la maschera al volo, riuscendo solo a portarsela dinanzi al viso, senza indossarla completamente. Aveva il fiatone, e Tom considerò che doveva aver corso per recuperarla e che si fosse smaterializzato l'istante successivo, per arrivare immediatamente dal suo padrone.

Ah, la giusta dose di servilismo! Niente a che vedere rispetto a quando doveva convincere i suoi compagni di scuola a stare dalla sua parte, usando parole e lusinghe. Ora bastava un suo ordine, una sua parola o persino un suo stesso _pensiero_, e i suoi Mangiamorte sarebbero accorsi.

Gli era mancato, anche se non ne aveva un ricordo preciso.

"Mio… Signore?"

Poteva capire il turbamento di Lucius. Dopotutto, lui non aveva mai conosciuto il ragazzo rispondente al nome di Tom Riddle, ma sempre e solo Lord Voldemort.

"Lucius." disse, alzandosi dalla poltrona in cui era sprofondato prima della chiamata "Mio vecchio amico. Penso che non basti un volto ad ingannarti, dico bene?"

"Mio Signore." rispose l'uomo, prontamente, cercando di mascherare il nervosismo "Mi chiedevo solo come…? Il suo aspetto, ecco… E poi lei, come avete fatto a…?"

"Ti chiedi come ho fatto a tornare, Lucius?" Tom aveva iniziato a muoversi, scartando di lato esattamente come aveva fatto con Harry.

_Un predatore che bracca la sua preda._

"Forse dovresti congratularti con te stesso e con la tua stupidità…"

"Mio Signore?"

"… Ma, devo ammetterlo, ho riflettuto parecchio. Non ti punirò per i tuoi sbagli, Lucius, dato che hanno portato a _questo_. Ritieniti fortunato."

"Mio Signore, la ringrazio. Ancora, però, non capisco…"

Tom alzò la bacchetta e vide Lucius incespicare, arretrando. Sorrise: il timore che era sempre stato in grado di suscitare la sua persona era in grado di divertirlo oltre ogni buon senso. Persino in quel corpo, con quel viso, Lucius Malfoy aveva _paura_ di lui.

E faceva bene.

Tom, comunque, si limitò ad appellare il vecchio diario, che un tempo aveva consegnato all'uomo che gli stava di fronte, raccomandandogli di proteggerlo al meglio. Vide Lucius sgranare gli occhi – capendo di essere solo, non aveva indossato la maschera, alla fine – e la comprensione farsi strada sul suo volto.

"Mio Signore, io…"

"Hai fatto un buon lavoro, Lucius." lo interruppe Tom, rispedendo il diario là dove era il suo posto, ovvero il suo comodino accanto al letto di Ginevra. Non voleva toccarlo, non avrebbe voluto toccarlo mai più: non voleva rischiare neanche per sbaglio di rimanere ancora una volta intrappolato fra pagine e inchiostro "Anche se, sicuramente, non ti saresti mai aspettato un risultato simile. Oserei dire che il tuo gesto era stato programmato per essere solo un dispetto alla famiglia Weasley."

Il silenzio si tese fra loro, mentre Lucius assorbiva il pieno significato di quelle parole. Tom poté leggerlo immediatamente, sul suo volto: non sapeva se essere felice di quella sua _rinascita_, e al contempo non osava giustificarsi per quel gesto immensamente stupido che aveva fatto, mettendo il diario fra i libri di una bambina, perché non sapeva se lui l'avrebbe preso come una scusa per aver contravvenuto agli ordini o un rimpianto per non averli eseguiti.

"Molto bene." disse infine Tom, inclinando la testa "Adesso che tutto è spiegato, possiamo parlare di… _Affari_. Accomodati, Lucius."

Fece sedere l'uomo su un piccolo divanetto di fronte alla sua poltrona, dove si risistemò.

Ci aveva riflettuto: non intendeva cominciare una nuova guerra, non senza aver prima svelato il mistero della vittoria di Harry Potter, e non finché Silente si sarebbe potuto consumare fra i sospetti – senza, tuttavia, avere certezze.

Aveva deciso che avrebbe portato avanti un gioco più sottile, e Lucius Malfoy era l'alleato perfetto, in quel senso, potendo contare su una prestigiosa carica nel consiglio di amministrazione di Hogwarts e, soprattutto, sull'amicizia del ministro in persona.

Il piano di Tom prevedeva l'eliminazione – attraverso incidenti molto verosimili – della più agguerrita concorrenza – ovviamente sarebbe stato prudente e avrebbe dovuto far trascorrere del tempo ragionevole fra una morte e l'altra –, e la corruzione degli elementi più facilmente malleabili. Avrebbe preso controllo del ministero in quel modo, senza che nessuno sospettasse di lui – a parte Silente, ma Silente aveva _sempre_ sospettato di lui… Perciò non contava.

Sarebbe stata una partita lunga, una sorta di guerra di logoramento.

Non importava.

Tom era sempre stato molto paziente.

* * *

La sera andò nella stanza dove Harry Potter dormiva e si sedette su una sedia fatta apparire per l'occasione.

Una volta definiti i suoi piani verso il mondo esterno, non restava che cercare le risposte nel ragazzo.

Harry sembrava sereno, del tutto inconsapevole della situazione in cui si era venuto a trovare. Tom passò le sue lunghe dita su una guancia, risalendo fino alla fronte. Scostò, quasi con dolcezza, i capelli neri e mossi, alla ricerca della famosa cicatrice a forma di saetta.

Lì, lo sapeva, era rinchiusa la chiave che cercava.

Con la mano libera, seguì la linea a zigzag della ferita magica.

"Ah, Harry…" sussurrò, avvicinandosi con il viso a quello del ragazzino "Così tante domande, così poche risposte…"

Premette le labbra sulla cicatrice, come a saggiare il sapore della sua sconfitta.

Qualcosa si mosse, ma lui si rese conto solo del pulsare sordo del suo cuore, che aveva aumentato i battiti nel momento in cui la sua bocca aveva trovato la fronte di Harry.

"Harry, Harry…" sussurrò ancora, staccandosi da lui, sentendosi accaldato e ebbro di vita "Riuscirò a svelare il tuo mistero."


	2. Tre anni dopo

_**Tre anni dopo**_

Non esistevano più sogno e realtà da tanto, tanto tempo.

Harry non riusciva a capire se ciò che vedeva era reale o frutto della sua immaginazione e, a conti fatti, non gli importava poi molto.

Aveva smesso da tempo, infatti, di domandarsi il perché di certe strane situazioni, come l'essenza traslucida di Ginny, su cui la sua mente si soffermava sempre un secondo di troppo rispetto a tutto il resto.

E poi, era il bacio della buonanotte della sua mamma, quello che avvertiva ogni sera sulla fronte?

Perché Tom era sempre presente, ai margini della sua vista?

La casa in cui si aggirava, a volte senza meta e a volte pulendo e cucinando, era la villa dei suoi sogni o un luogo in cui era andato ad abitare davvero? Di certo era affascinante. Con il tempo, aveva imparato a conoscere ogni singola stanza, ogni singolo mobile.

Delle strane creaturine lo circondavano, ogni tanto. Qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che si chiamavano 'Elfi Domestici', ma non avrebbe saputo dire da dove venisse la sua conoscenza.

Tutto sembrava confuso e avvolto nella nebbia e non era mai stato così importante, davvero… Non fino a quel momento.

Stava passando un panno su un antica credenza, con movimenti meccanici e impersonali. Con la coda dell'occhio, aveva visto arrivare l'amico di Tom, quello con i capelli lunghi e biondissimi. Ogni volta che lo vedeva sapeva di conoscere qualcuno di simile, ma il pensiero perdeva importanza non appena il suo sguardo si spostava dall'uomo.

Intanto ascoltava, senza davvero comprendere.

"Mio signore, la Paciock è morta, ma Silente è sempre più diffidente e sempre più duro nel sostenere argomenti a mio sfavore."

"Va tutto bene, Lucius. Hai fatto un ottimo lavoro."

Il suono della voce di Tom rimbombava in lui come se fosse amplificato. Era così da sempre, e così sarebbe sempre stato, come se fosse esistito un sottile filo che li univa.

"Mio signore, se posso dare un suggerimento…"

"Non scenderò in guerra, Lucius. Te l'ho già detto."

Harry si girò.

Non si rese nemmeno conto del movimento, ma seppe di averlo fatto perché, in quel momento, si era ritrovato a fissare Tom Riddle dritto negli occhi.

Qualcosa scattò nel suo essere, scuotendolo fin nel profondo.

Tom sorrise nella sua direzione e inclinò la testa, senza interrompere il contatto, del tutto dimentico del suo amico, che stava dicendo qualcosa.

Il sogno sparì.

I giorni, i mesi e gli anni passati scomparvero, cancellati come con un colpo di spugna. Harry, il vero Harry, riemerse all'improvviso, e fu come prendere una boccata d'aria fresca dopo essere stato troppo a lungo sott'acqua.

La realtà, quella _vera_, aveva il sapore della paura e dei brividi che avvertiva sulla schiena, mentre le pupille si dilatavano e lui non riusciva a far altro che fissare gli occhi di Tom.

_Neri, più neri dell'oscurità, come un pozzo senza fondo._

Harry non riusciva a districarsi fra quelle sensazioni, e avvertì distintamente, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il cuore pulsare, l'aria farsi spazio nei suoi polmoni, le mani tremare leggermente, le gambe rigide e inchiodate al suolo dal terrore.

C'era qualcosa, qualcosa di importante, che aveva dimenticato…

_Pulisci. Pulisci._

La voce cresceva, si faceva strada nella sua mente, cercando di arginare la realtà e di farlo tornare nel sogno.

Non doveva cedere; sapeva di non dover cedere. Era importante, tremendamente importante restare fedele a se stesso in quel momento, almeno fino a che non fosse riuscito a ricordare… Che cosa, non lo sapeva, ma doveva…

Cercò la forza dentro di sé e si aggrappò ad ogni singolo frammento che riuscì a trovare. Tom continuava a fissarlo, sembrando quasi _divertito_, e lui non riusciva nemmeno a sbattere le palpebre.

Era come se sapesse che non poteva distogliere lo sguardo. Era come se sentisse di dover continuare a guardare Tom negli occhi, per scoprire la verità. Se avesse girato la testa, sarebbe ripiombato dritto nel sogno, nell'illusione dai sapori sfuocati. E lui non poteva, non poteva permetterselo; lui voleva sentirsi _vivo_, esattamente come in quel momento, vinto da sensazioni così _forti_ che non si ricordava neppure che potessero essere tali… E, inoltre, doveva anche ricordarsi l'origine del suo terrore; doveva capire perché era così importante.

_Pulisci, pulisci…_

Harry esaurì la forza, esaurì l'autocontrollo e si sentì perduto. Tom l'aveva ingabbiato nei suoi occhi e lui, disperato, cercò ancora più a fondo dentro di sé _qualcosa_, qualsiasi cosa che gli avrebbe permesso di resistere.

Il mondo di spaccò.

Harry cedette, ma cadendo dall'altro lato, verso l'oscurità e non più verso il sogno. Trovò una parte di sé che non era affatto sua, ma che abitava dentro di lui, e immergervisi fu come leccare ghiaccio, o sentire un attizzatoio rovente su ogni lembo di carne. Una sensazione così _intensa_ e allo stesso modo contrastante, _sbagliata_…

Urlò, non riuscì ad impedirselo, ma l'urlo rimase ad echeggiare solo nella sua testa, muto verso il mondo, finché il dolore non fu troppo, e allora si abbandonò all'oblio.

* * *

Tom aveva compreso.

Era accaduto esattamente in quell'istante, quando aveva visto Harry lottare contro la maledizione Imperius. Il ragazzo l'aveva guardato negli occhi e aveva visto _qualcosa_, e quel qualcosa era stato abbastanza per far cedere l'argine, e Harry allora aveva dilatato le pupille e spalancato gli occhi e iniziato a tremare.

Tom ignorò Lucius, continuando a fissare il ragazzo.

Che fosse giunto il momento? Aveva aspettato, paziente, attendendo anni. E, adesso, Harry aveva dato il primo segno di starsi per liberare della maledizione Imperius.

_Finalmente_.

Il sollievo e il divertimento vennero presto sostituiti da un'altra sensazione, molto più intensa e totalmente _inaspettata_.

E lui vide la chiave, la parte del mistero di cui aveva sospettato l'esistenza, ma che non aveva mai avuto il modo di verificare.

Perché c'era un motivo, se la sua anima mutilata risuonava in quel modo tutte le volte che posava le labbra sulla cicatrice di Harry.

C'era un motivo, se dopo quel breve contratto lui si sentiva accaldato, con il cuore che batteva impazzito, e soprattutto _ubriaco di vita_.

Ed era stato cieco, cieco fino a quel momento, finché non aveva sentito Harry cadere, cadere dentro di sé, _ma era una parte che non aveva mai saputo di possedere, così simile a lui e così diversa allo stesso tempo; un passato che era per lui già futuro, ed il futuro segnato dalla sconfitta da cui aveva sempre rifuggito…_

Se c'era una cosa di cui Tom aveva avuto paura, sin da quando aveva recuperato un corpo di carne, ossa e sangue, era la parte di sé stesso che ancora vagava nel mondo fuori, così come quella rinchiusa in ogni altro suo Horcrux.

Era _sbagliato_, tremendamente sbagliato.

Lui era Lord Voldemort, aveva i ricordi di Lord Voldemort, ma non li aveva ancora vissuti. Era stato il primo Horcrux creato; la prima parte strappata della sua anima, ed era indiscutibilmente una persona _diversa_ da quella che sarebbe stato poi.

_Il suo passato, il suo presente, il suo futuro._

Anche per quello non era mai uscito di casa, non era mai andato alla ricerca dei pezzi di sé che l'avrebbero riportato ad essere _completamente_ Lord Voldemort.

Quando aveva creato gli Horcrux, li aveva considerati come mere garanzie contro la morte; come semplici oggetti da custodire e da tenere al sicuro, per preservare il suo corpo per sempre. Ora che era rinato, ma che era rinato da un Horcrux, e non dal frammento di anima che vagava indisturbata nel mondo fuori, poteva comprendere quanto fosse stato sciocco.

Non erano parti di sé e basta, vive per sé e per la sua immortalità.

_Erano ciò che Lord Voldemort era stato, in ordine di tempo, quando si era diviso l'anima._

Perciò, se qualcuno avesse trovato un Horcrux e gli avesse permesso di bere la propria essenza vitale, così come aveva fatto Ginevra con lui, lui sarebbe riuscito a rinascere ancora e ancora, e sarebbe stato ad un punto diverso della propria vita, indiscutibilmente _reale_.

Se Tom fosse riuscito a trovare il frammento di anima di Lord Voldemort che vagava… Ne sarebbe stato posseduto? Sarebbe stato annientato sotto il peso del suo futuro, cancellando la propria esistenza per quella di un uomo che era sì lui, ma che non lo era _in quel momento_?

Gli altri Horcrux erano ben lontani dalla gente, protetti in un modo per cui era impossibile che qualcuno li trovasse e li facesse emergere.

Ma, fino a quel momento, non aveva capito che anche Harry Potter fosse uno di essi.

E Tom si spaventò, si spaventò davvero avvertendo la presenza di parte della propria anima futura; si spaventò tanto da cercare di schiacciarla, di domarla, prima che riprendesse coscienza di sé. Harry era un Horcrux creato per sbaglio; silente, finché lui stesso non era stato in grado di avvertirlo.

Doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa. Doveva assolutamente _fare qualcosa_, dannazione; aveva avuto il ragazzo per casa per tutto quel tempo e avrebbe potuto aver nutrito per sbaglio il suo futuro, così come lui si era nutrito di Ginny attraverso i baci rubati fra le pagine di un diario… _E lui aveva baciato la cicatrice per tutte quelle sere…_

La morsa su quella parte di sé si allentò quando Tom si rese conto che era vero, ma al contrario. Perché _era sempre lui_ quello ebbro di vita, ogni volta che staccava le labbra dalla fronte del ragazzo. Era lui, era lui che si era nutrito di sé stesso per tutto quel tempo, e non il contrario.

Il sollievo lo pervase, e la stretta di Tom permise a Harry – quella che era l'anima di Harry, quantomeno, e che lui aveva sentito urlare dentro la sua testa – di tornare indietro, di scivolare di nuovo dentro il proprio corpo. Vide il ragazzo chiudere gli occhi, finalmente _libero_, e cadere a terra con un tonfo sordo.

"Lucius, vai." ordinò, imperativo, perché l'uomo aveva smesso di parlare per osservare Harry, che ora era sdraiato sul pavimento.

L'uomo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e, dopo un breve inchino, si smaterializzò via.

Tom si avvicinò ad Harry, chinandosi per posargli una mano sul cuore.

Batteva, e lo sentiva respirare normalmente. Gli aprì un occhio, non notando niente di strano.

Poi, per la prima volta, lo prese in braccio.

Pesava. Harry era cresciuto parecchio in quegli anni, essendo stato nutrito regolarmente, ed era in buona salute, quantomeno dal punto di vista fisico.

Tom lo portò personalmente nella sua stanza, adagiandolo con delicatezza nel letto, coprendolo con il lenzuolo.

Sorrideva, entusiasta e malefico allo stesso tempo, mentre si soffermava con le dita sul volto, sulle palpebre, sulla fronte. Come ogni giorno, compì il suo rito, scostando gli ormai lunghi capelli mossi e chinandosi a baciare la cicatrice.

_Solo che, adesso, conosceva la verità._

* * *

Harry si svegliò lentamente, le sensazioni che riemergevano in lui come onde lunghe, portandolo a provare per qualcosa per poi ritirarsi successivamente, avvicinandolo pian piano ad una piena comprensione dei sensi.

Ginny era accanto a lui, ma era diversa da come se la ricordava.

Per i primi istanti non se ne rese conto, intontito come era, e grazie al fatto che la ragazza stesse in ombra; ma poi si accorse che, come al solito, lei non sembrava _reale_.

Harry si chiese se fosse di nuovo dentro ad un sogno; poi si chiese perché avrebbe dovuto sognare Ginny più _grande_ e _traslucida_, quindi passò a domandarsi se quella fosse la realtà e, in quel caso, perché la realtà fosse in tal modo.

Più di tutto, però, non riuscì ad impedirsi di provare qualcosa di strano, sin dal primo istante in cui suoi occhi si erano posati sulla ragazza. Ginny sembrava cresciuta, di almeno un paio di anni, e forse anche qualcosa in più. Era una _ragazza_ fatta e finita, con un corpo ormai sviluppato, il seno prosperoso che faceva capolino dalla scollatura e il volto più lungo e privo delle rotondità fanciullesche.

_Era bellissima._

Questo fu il primo pensiero che lo colpì, mentre continuava a perdersi osservandole il volto, gli occhi nocciola dalle ciglia lunghe, le labbra piene e le lentiggini presenti sul naso dritto.

Si sentì strano, strano davvero, perché… Beh, quando aveva iniziato a guardare Ginny trovandola bellissima? Da quando in qua, in generale, aveva avuto quel tipo di interesse per una ragazza?

Fu solo allora che si rese conto di un altro fatto, di una tensione in mezzo alle gambe, di un lieve pulsare entusiasta. Era… Eccitato? Non conosceva il termine, non sapeva niente sulle reazioni fisiche del suo corpo, non riusciva a collocare l'erezione che sentiva premere sullo stomaco.

Con una fitta di panico, finalmente del tutto sveglio, si accorse che era il suo intero corpo ad essere diverso. Si alzò a sedere di scatto e quasi cadde in avanti, riuscendo a recuperare un minimo di equilibrio. Incespicò, fissandosi le braccia lunghe – _troppo lunghe!_ – e scostando il lenzuolo per osservare le gambe e il resto di sé che poteva vedere.

"Harry…"

Il ragazzo riportò l'attenzione su Ginny, spaventato e con un milione di domande sulla punta della lingua.

"Ginny? Ginny, che cosa succede?!"

"Harry… Buon compleanno."

Ginny sorrise lievemente, ma sembrava, in un certo senso, triste. I suoi occhi rimasero spenti, vacui e lontani.

"Buon… Buon compleanno? Che giorno è oggi?"

Perché non aveva ricordi? Perché il panico cresceva sempre di più in lui, mentre cercava di destreggiarsi fra i sogni che aveva sognato, non riuscendo a collocarli in una realtà specifica?

Ginny chiuse gli occhi.

"Il trentun luglio." rispose "Del millenovecentonovantacinque."

Qualcosa si ruppe e il mondo si immobilizzò.

_Millenovecentonovantacinque…_

Non era possibile.

_Millenovecentonovantacinque… Quindi voleva dire… Voleva dire…_

"Ho appena compiuto quindici anni?!"

La sua voce salì di un ottava. Tutto ciò era sconcertante, non riusciva a raccapezzarcisi. Non capiva dove finisse il sogno e dove iniziasse, invece, la realtà. Stava ancora dormendo? _Perché_ non si ricordava nulla degli ultimi anni?

L'ultimo ricordo che aveva… Un ricordo vero…

Ci mise qualche secondo, che non fece altro che aumentare la sensazione di panico.

_Ma sì_, pensò poi, con una punta di sollievo, _ma sì, stavo andando con Ron dal professor Allock…_

E tutto quello non doveva essere altro che un terribile scherzo.

Ginny si coprì il volto con le mani e scoppiò a piangere.

"Oh, Harry, mi dispiace tanto, è colpa mia, è tutta colpa mia…"

Dell'altro stava riemergendo. Qualcosa di così vivido che doveva essere stato reale, ma al contempo così doloroso che faceva male pensarci.

_Degli occhi neri, più neri dell'oscurità, dei pozzi senza fondo…_

Harry prese gli occhiali dal comodino, se li mise e si alzò, di nuovo terrorizzato, e ci mancò poco che si schiantasse a terra. Non riusciva a riconoscere il proprio corpo; le proporzioni erano così _sbagliate_…

Si avvicinò barcollando all'enorme specchio sopra il comò, uno dei pochi mobili presenti nella stanza. Si aggrappò al legno scuro per non cadere, e fissò stupefatto e sconcertato la propria immagine riflessa.

Era grande, _troppo grande_. La veste da mago che indossava era semplice, nera, ma lasciava intravedere un petto abbastanza ampio – _troppo ampio_, sebbene fosse rimasto di corporatura mingherlina – e le sue braccia erano lunghe, _troppo lunghe_.

Harry notò con sgomento la stoffa tesa sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, ma la ignorò, per fissarsi sul suo stesso viso.

Non si riconobbe. Era lui, era inconfondibilmente lui, ma il mento si era fatto più squadrato e il viso si era allungato; i capelli erano lunghi fino alle spalle e scompigliati forse più del solito; e Harry capì di essere più _vecchio_. Cioè, non che fosse vecchio, ma di sicuro non aveva più undici anni.

Cosa aveva detto Ginny?

_Il trentun luglio del millenovecentonovantacinque…_

Quindici anni.

Aveva appena compiuto quindici anni, e gli ultimi anni non se li ricordava affatto, se non come momenti rubati attraverso i veli di un sogno.

_Tranne quegli occhi…_

La porta si aprì di scatto e lui sobbalzò.

"Ginevra, va via."

Harry vide Tom avvicinarsi. Di nuovo la sensazione di terrore si impossessò di lui, sebbene non riuscisse a spiegarsene l'origine, e di nuovo _quegli occhi_ che lo fissavano, divertiti.

"Come ti senti, Harry?" chiese Tom, con un sorriso affabile "Dormito abbastanza?"

E il mondo cadde di nuovo.

* * *

_Harry correva, correva cercando di non inciampare in quel suo corpo strano e grande, troppo grande per lui, aggrappandosi alla bacchetta come se fosse la sua ancora di salvezza._

_Arrivò ad una porta con dei serpenti incastonati, che era già aperta. Sapeva di dover fare qualcosa, qualcosa di importante; c'era una vita in ballo, una vita da salvare, e lui non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo._

_La vide, in fondo alla navata, ai piedi di una statua._

_Ginny era grande quasi quanto lui e traslucida, come se non fosse reale, ed era bellissima anche se piangeva a dirotto, le mani premute sul volto._

_Doveva correre, doveva andare, non c'era più molto tempo… E poi si bloccò._

_Ad un passo da Ginny, prima di potersi chinare e di poterla toccare, Harry si girò alla sua destra, e vide Tom osservarlo con un sorriso compiaciuto._

_Lo stava aspettando, sapeva che sarebbe venuto._

_Il panico si impossessò di lui, e Harry sapeva che si sarebbe dovuto ricordare di qualcosa, ma quel qualcosa gli sfuggiva sempre._

_Allora Tom allargò le braccia e delle lettere di fumo apparvero davanti a lui, disegnando il suo nome, e poi cambiarono di posto, recitando: _I am Lord Voldemort_._

_Il pezzo mancante del puzzle andò a posto, e Harry seppe che doveva fare qualcosa, ora, e seppe anche che cosa dovesse fare._

"_Harry." disse Tom, e aveva un tono di voce dolce, e aveva la dolcezza anche negli occhi "Harry, vieni con me. Lasciati andare."_

_Harry alzò la bacchetta, passando in rassegna tutti gli incantesimi che aveva appreso nei suoi due anni di istruzione magica. Uno solo gli sembrò adeguato, capace di fermarlo._

"_Mai." rispose, e la furia si sostituì alla rabbia "Expelliarmus!"_

_Il getto di luce rossa colpì Tom al petto, e il ragazzo venne scagliato all'indietro, lontano. Andò a sbattere contro una colonna contornata da un serpente, ma rise, e Harry seppe che non era finita._

* * *

Tom aprì gli occhi, osservando i capelli di Harry sul cuscino.

Era estasiato, _ebbro di vita_, come ogni volta che posava le labbra sulla sua cicatrice.

Ma, quella volta, era stato diverso. Harry aveva _combattuto_.

Tom si alzò lievemente, continuando a percorrere il volto e i capelli di Harry con le dita, sorridendo di un divertimenti genuino, mentre riesaminava la visione nella sua mente.

Era stato così eccitante!

Nulla a che vedere con la maledizione Imperius, con cui non avrebbe potuto più assoggettare il ragazzo; non dopo che aveva _saputo_, e che aveva capito di dover riportare in sé la parte dell'anima mutilata di Lord Voldemort che ancora viveva in Harry.

_Come dicevano, i tomi pregni di magia oscura? Rimorso? Oh, ma lui non si sarebbe riunito a sé attraverso il rimorso. Quella sarebbe stata un'arma a doppio taglio, per giunta inusabile da lui, che non era in grado di provare una tale sensazione. Lui non voleva ricongiungersi a se stesso, lui voleva sottomettere e schiacciare quel frammento che non era parte del suo presente. Lo voleva soffocare, uccidere, per non rischiare di venirne contaminato._

Quel frammento non sarebbe dovuto più esistere, non all'interno di Harry Potter, non dove si sarebbe potuto nutrire del ragazzo per riemergere così come lui era riemerso bevendo la vita di Ginevra.

E Harry stava lottando! Probabilmente non se ne rendeva nemmeno conto, ma stava lottando per contrastarlo, per sottrargli ciò che era suo di diritto, e tutto per… Dispetto? Rabbia per l'assassinio dei suoi genitori?

Oh, se solo avesse compreso… Se solo avesse capito che era anche per il _suo_ bene; che Harry avrebbe potuto vivere _libero_ senza l'ignominia del suo fallimento incastrata fra le spire della sua anima…

Non gliel'avrebbe comunque detto. Harry non gli avrebbe creduto e, poi, era decisamente molto più divertente così.

* * *

Harry si svegliò nello stesso letto della volta prima.

_Quanto era passato? Un giorno?_

Ginny era ancora seduta accanto a lui, sempre grande, sempre _attraente_, e sempre traslucida. Non aveva il sorriso triste e mesto dell'altra volta; non piangeva. Sul volto aveva un'espressione neutra, controllata.

"Buongiorno, Harry."

Anche il tono di voce era impersonale, piatto.

"… Ginny? Ginny, che ti succede? Anzi, mi vuoi dire che sta succedendo in generale?"

Harry incespicò ancora, mettendosi gli occhiali e scendendo dal letto, ma riuscì a ritrovare in fretta l'equilibrio. Stava cercando di adattarsi a quel corpo strano, sproporzionato. L'unica cosa a cui non si era ancora abituato era quel gonfiore sul cavallo dei pantaloni, che era apparso non appena aveva visto la figura esile di Ginny.

"Va tutto bene, Harry." rispose lei, in modo meccanico "Tom è un bravo padrone di casa, e noi siamo suoi ospiti."

La paura paralizzò ancora Harry, a quelle parole. All'improvviso si ricordò il sogno, anche se non riuscì ad arrivare fino in fondo; era come se un dettaglio gli sfuggisse sempre. Chiara, però, era la sensazione di terrore e sventura, di tragedia imminente.

_E quegli occhi, quegli occhi neri come pozzi senza fondo, più neri della stessa oscurità…_

"Ginny, dobbiamo andarcene."

Sulle labbra della ragazza si dipinse un sorriso leggero, controllato.

"Ma che stai dicendo, Harry?"

"Ginny, per le mutande di Merlino, ascoltami!"

Harry provò a prenderla per le spalle, a scuoterla, ma le sue mani le passarono letteralmente _attraverso_. Indietreggiò di un passo, spaventato, allontanando le braccia da lei.

"Tom vuole solo essere cortese, Harry. Ti sta aspettando giù, per il pranzo."

E allora Harry capì, non sapeva come ma capì, che non era Ginny a parlare, bensì quella che Tom aveva chiamato 'Ginevra'.

Dov'era la ragazzina undicenne che si ricordava, quella che arrossiva se solo lo vedeva e che non aveva il coraggio di aprire bocca in sua presenza? Dov'era la ragazza che, o il giorno prima o poche ore fa, era scoppiata a piangere dicendogli che era tutta colpa sua?

_Che cosa era successo?!_

E Ginevra si alzò, sempre con quel sorriso leggero sulle labbra, e gli fece cenno di seguirla.

"Andiamo, Harry. Non vorrai certo far arrabbiare Tom."

* * *

"Harry Potter."

Il ragazzo era in piedi di fronte a lui, confuso e terrorizzato, sì, ma lucido.

Tom sorrise e inclinò la testa, invitandolo con un cenno ad accomodarsi, dal lato opposto del tavolo.

"Qualcuno mi dica cosa sta succedendo." disse Harry, non accennando a muoversi. Tremava vistosamente, Tom poté vederlo.

"Sei mio ospite, Harry. Siediti, così che gli Elfi possano servire il pranzo."

Harry, ancora spaventato, decise però di assecondarlo. I suoi occhi erano sgranati, le sue pupille dilatate, e i capelli scompigliati come al solito.

In un certo senso, era… _Attraente_. Tom si ritrovò a considerarlo, divertito, mentre due Elfi portavano i piatti.

Erano seduti a capotavola, ben lontani l'uno dall'altro, e si studiavano a vicenda.

"Non ricordo nulla." disse infine Harry "E pretendo delle risposte."

Tom riuscì a soffocare una risata. Ah, il suo Harry, così combattivo, in sogno come nella realtà! Perché non si era risvegliato prima dalla maledizione Imperius? Si sarebbe divertito certamente di più.

"Mangia, ora." rispose, imperativo.

Harry sostenne il suo sguardo per qualche istante, prima di arrendersi e di infilzare con la forchetta un tortellino.

Un brivido di eccitazione corse lungo la schiena di Tom. L'aveva sfidato! Aveva osato sfidarlo!

All'improvviso lo riempì la consapevolezza, e si ricordò di come tutto era iniziato.

_Il migliore, lui era il migliore, e l'avrebbe dimostrato a tutti. Avrebbe piegato le persone più decise, le avrebbe sottomesse al suo volere, giusto o sbagliato che fosse. Il brivido del gioco, la caccia, il sedurre lentamente con le parole; accattivare le persone per renderle sue e sue soltanto…_

Non il potere per il potere, non il voler brillare perché era il più intelligente e talentuoso mago della sua generazione, ma un gioco di manipolazione, un sottomettere le volontà perché _poteva permettersi di farlo_.

E, con Harry, avrebbe dovuto iniziare dal principio, spingendolo a fidarsi di lui, appropriandosi alla fine di ciò che lo corrompeva e che apparteneva a un suo futuro di sconfitta.

* * *

Tom non gli aveva dato delle vere e proprie risposte. Aveva parlato di ospitalità, di una grave malattia di Ginny – Ginevra, aveva detto – che le permetteva di essere presente solo in quel modo, di un'amnesia che l'aveva colpito dopo che era caduto battendo la testa.

Le parole… Starlo a sentire era _accattivante_. Tom aveva un modo di porsi che affascinava, ma Harry era stato molto cauto. Non riusciva a liberarsi della sensazione di paura, sbagliato e tragedia che avvertiva sempre in sua presenza.

Era un dettaglio, un dettaglio mancante eppure di vitale importanza, che non riusciva a ricordarsi del tutto.

Ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi un brivido freddo gli correva lungo la schiena. Qualcosa sembrava risuonare dentro di lui, come una nota stonata, o come il ringhio di una bestia che esaminava un suo simile che non aveva mai visto. _Parte di lui, ma non completamente lui…_

E alla fine della giornata qualcosa scattò, si rimise al proprio posto, e lui vide Tom Riddle nella Camera dei Segreti con le braccia spalancate, mentre lettere di fumo si mescolavano di fronte al suo viso.

Harry si alzò come se fosse stato punto, indicando con il dito il viso di Tom, sconvolto dall'orrore e dal terrore.

"TU!" urlò, senza sapere cosa fare e _come_ fare, mentre riconosceva come sua la bacchetta fra le dita di Riddle.

Tom sorrise, inclinando la testa come suo solito.

"Peccato." disse "Il gioco è già finito?"

Poi, puntandogli la propria bacchetta contro, mormorò un incantesimo, e Harry non vide più nulla.

* * *

_Harry correva, di nuovo, preda dell'urgenza._

_Sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa, qualcosa di terribilmente importante, e non c'era più tempo…_

_L'ingresso della Camera era di nuovo spalancato di fronte a lui, e lui corse ancora lungo la navata, ignorando le colonne su cui i serpenti di pietra avvolgevano le loro spire._

_Non c'era nessuno, nessuna ragazza da salvare, solo un'enorme statua raffigurante Salazar Serpeverde._

"_Harry."_

_Il tono di voce quasi _accarezzava_ il suo nome. Harry si girò, con una punta di panico._

_Tom Riddle era in piedi di fronte a lui, e dietro di lui la sagoma traslucida Ginny lo osservava con un sorriso leggero, come se non lo vedesse davvero._

_Harry sentì una fiamma accendersi nel basso ventre osservando la ragazza, le sue labbra piene e il solco fra i suoi seni. La sua attenzione venne distratta, quando Tom pronunciò nuovamente il suo nome, sempre con quella voce vellutata, carezzevole._

"_Harry."_

"_Tom." rispose, freddo ma educato. Non capiva perché, ma il ragazzo gli provocava brividi strani lungo la schiena, che somigliavano in modo terribile alla paura._

"_Harry, sei venuto."_

"_Che cosa vuoi, Tom?"_

_Tom allargò la braccia, sorridendo in modo ardente._

"_Hai una cosa che mi appartiene, Harry."_

_Harry fece un passo indietro, i sensi all'erta. Le braccia aperte avevano portato a galla una cosa nei recessi di sé, e lui vide fili di fumo salire da terra, contorcersi e formare delle lettere, delle parole._

I am Lord Voldemort.

"_Ginny, allontanati!" urlò, puntando la bacchetta contro Tom._

"_E' troppo tardi, Harry. Ma se la vuoi, è tua. Dammi solo ciò che cerco."_

"_Mai!"_

_Harry indietreggiò ancora di un passo, osservando quel Tom così profondamente diverso da come l'aveva sempre visto; sembrava persistere in uno stato di beatitudine, con quelle braccia spalancate e il sorriso che non abbandonava le sue labbra._

Un santo maledetto.

_E i suoi occhi, i suoi occhi neri più neri dell'oscurità, profondi come pozzi in cui rischiava di annegare. Sentì il fiato farsi corto, e la mano libera corse subito verso la gola._

"_Expelliarmus!" gridò, con quello che era forse il suo ultimo respiro._

_E Tom non si difese, ma rise, rise mentre veniva scagliato indietro, attraverso Ginny._

"_Harry, perché fai così? Tom è un bravo padrone di casa, e tu sei suo ospite." disse lei, con un sorriso leggero e meccanico, e con il vuoto negli occhi._

_Poi la gola gli si chiuse definitivamente, e Harry crollò nelle tenebre, mentre nelle orecchie udiva ancora la risata di Tom._

* * *

Harry si alzò a sedere di scatto, allungando le mani alla sua sinistra, cercando disperatamente la bacchetta sul comodino. Trovò solo gli occhiali e li mise, e, in quel momento, vide la sagoma traslucida di Ginny seduta accanto a lui, come le due volte precedenti. E, esattamente come l'ultima volta, aveva lo sguardo fisso e un lieve sorriso meccanico sulle labbra.

"Ginny…" mormorò, sentendo qualcosa cambiare all'interno delle mutande, dimenticando momentaneamente il panico.

Il sogno era lontano, così lontano… Perché si era svegliato impaurito? Aveva avuto forse un incubo?

"Tom ha un regalo per te, Harry."

Qualcosa stonò; un sussulto interno e puramente mentale. Ma Ginny era lì, davanti a lui, _bellissima_ anche se traslucida, capace di fargli provare sensazioni che non aveva mai sperimentato.

"Va bene." rispose, alzandosi con calma.

La seguì fuori dalla porta, lungo un corridoio, fino ad un'altra stanza da letto.

E Ginny era là, sdraiata sul letto, con la luce che non riusciva a passarle attraverso. _Reale_.

Harry si avvicinò piano, poi allungò timidamente una mano e fece passare le dita fra i suoi capelli, setosi nonostante l'immobilità forzata. Si sentì strano, e la stoffa premette ancora di più su quella parte di lui che _proprio non riusciva a controllare_.

"Ti piace?"

La voce di Ginny lo riportò alla realtà, e lui smise di accarezzare i capelli a quel corpo. Si girò alla sua destra, dove la sagoma che era così simile a un fantasma colorato lo fissava ancora con quel sorriso leggero e gli occhi vacui, persi e lontani.

"Ginny, ma tu…?"

"E' il mio corpo, Harry. Io non posso più entrarci."

Qualcosa sembrò incrinarsi in lei, ma la ragazza riprese rapidamente il controllo di sé.

"Tom è un bravo padrone di casa, e ha notato che mi desideri. Prendimi, se credi: sono tua."

Harry rimase spiazzato a quell'affermazione. Osservò lo spirito di Ginny a bocca aperta.

Cosa voleva dire, con 'prenderla'? Cos'avrebbe dovuto fare? Portarsi il corpo in camera?

E, soprattutto, come poteva Tom disporre di Ginny? Lei non aveva nulla in contrario?

"Oh, Harry."

Tom era entrato nella stanza, e lo osservava sorridendo.

Harry notò che il suo sorriso era simile, molto simile a quello di Ginny. Meccanico, che cercava di trasmettere affabilità.

"Così ingenuo, Harry…"

Tom si era avvicinato, e gli aveva posato due dita sulla guancia. Harry si sentì ancora più confuso, mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla sensazione insolita di panico che era nata quando l'aveva visto.

Il suo cuore batteva più forte e c'era qualcosa, in lui, che sembrava voler emergere e lottare.

"Io… Non capisco." ammise, sconfitto.

Tom fece proseguire la corsa della sua mano, fino a stringergli la nuca. I loro volti erano vicini, vicinissimi, e Tom lo lasciò andare solo per intrecciare le dita nei suoi capelli indomabili.

"Harry, non trovi che i tuoi capelli siano cresciuti troppo?"

Sempre più confuso e un po' meno impaurito ogni secondo che passava, Harry non sapeva che cosa rispondere.

"Vieni, andiamo a tagliarli."

Tom condusse Harry fuori dalla stanza, giù per le scale. Lo fece accomodare su una poltrona – _la sua poltrona_ – e si fece portare un paio di forbici da un Elfo Domestico.

"Tom." disse Harry "Credo di aver avuto un amnesia. Non ricordo… Non ricordo diverse cose."

"Va tutto bene, Harry. Ci sono io."

Le forbici passarono sul suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire per il freddo contatto con il metallo.

Ginny si era seduta su un divanetto, esattamente davanti a lui, e Harry non poté fare a meno di osservare la sua scollatura e arrossire, stupito dalle reazioni del proprio corpo.

_Zac, zac, zac._

Lunghe ciocche nere caddero a terra, mentre Tom tagliava con precisione. Harry non poteva vederlo, ma avvertiva il suo respiro sulla nuca.

Si sentiva in bilico, diviso fra l'eccitazione e la paura, fra la tensione e il calore che avvertiva fra le gambe.

Ginny allargò il sorriso leggero e, quasi senza accorgersene, fece scivolare la spallina della lunga veste su una spalla, lasciandola scoperta.

Sentì Tom ridacchiare.

"E brava la mia Ginevra."

Qualcosa stridette, ma Harry non ci fece caso, del tutto preso ad osservare la pelle pallida e traslucida che Ginny aveva denudato.

_Zac, zac, zac._

"Abbiamo finito, Harry." disse infine Tom, tornando di fronte a lui "Che vuoi fare adesso?"

* * *

La seduzione era uno strumento di manipolazione che si era ritrovato ad usare spesso, a Hogwarts.

Ma Harry era così ingenuo – _così ingenuo!_ – che Tom non poté non avvertire uno strano moto d'affetto _quasi sincero_ per il ragazzo.

_Cosa dicevano i vecchi tomi oscuri, in proposito? Affezionarsi a un Horcrux faceva sì che la parte di anima racchiusa potesse scivolare fuori dal contenitore e avvicinarsi a chi si legava a lui?_

Come aveva fatto lui con Ginevra.

Forse, se avesse continuato su questa strada, non sarebbe neppure stato necessario chiedere il permesso a Harry, per entrare in lui e strappare quella parte di anima che non gli apparteneva. Il frammento di Lord Voldemort sarebbe scivolato dentro di lui naturalmente, e Tom avrebbe potuto domarlo, schiacciarlo, comprimerlo e soffocarlo.

Tom aveva pensato che, se questo esperimento fosse andato a buon fine, avrebbe potuto fare la stessa cosa anche con la piccola parte di anima che vagava indisturbata per il mondo. Lord Voldemort, appena sconfitto e mutilato ancora una volta a sua insaputa, sprovvisto di un corpo da cui attingere forza magica, forse non si sarebbe rivelato un vero avversario.

Forse, se Harry gli avesse dimostrato che era possibile tenere a bada delle piccole parti del suo futuro che ormai erano già passato, Tom non avrebbe più avuto paura, e sarebbe uscito esso stesso _a caccia_, per scovare il frammento di sé che più lo preoccupava.

Le sue dita scorsero fra i capelli setosi di Harry, appena tagliati. Tom li aveva lasciati lunghi lo stesso, ma non fino alle spalle. Adorava il modo in cui si arricciavano, ribelli e indomabili, proprio come l'animo del ragazzo.

Avevano passato una giornata insulsa, chiacchierando piacevolmente, con Ginevra che, seguendo i suoi ordini, lo provocava in maniera sottile.

Oh, era stata brava. E lui, che aveva intuito l'interesse di Harry per la ragazza, l'avrebbe usata per raggiungere il suo fine.

Ginevra era sua. Harry lo sarebbe stato in poco tempo, ne era certo.

Alla fine, il gioco di seduzione l'aveva sempre affascinato per il controllo che riusciva ad ottenere, così totale ed _entusiasta_. Per anni aveva ingoiato il fastidio di adempiere i suoi doveri di ragazzo attraente e affascinante – e, a dirla tutta, a volte ci aveva persino _goduto_ – in cambio di quella cieca devozione.

Harry era un cucciolo da guidare passo passo: non reticente come alcune delle ragazze – e dei ragazzi – con cui era stato ai tempi della scuola, ma ignorante nel vero senso del termine, avendo perso buona parte della pubertà. Era entusiasta – molto entusiasta, da come aveva notato dalla stoffa tesa sui suoi pantaloni – ma non riusciva a comprendere le sue stesse sensazioni.

Non aveva la misura di giusto e sbagliato e, forse per quello, sarebbe stato doppiamente bello approfittare della sua ingenua passione e affiancarlo nella scoperta della sessualità.

Ah, il suo Harry!

Tom si chinò, sorridendo crudelmente, e gli strappò un bacio nel sonno.

Le sue labbra premettero con violenza su quelle del ragazzo e lui le dischiuse, forzandole con la lingua. Harry, che dormiva beatamente, per un primo momento non reagì, e poi ricambiò impacciato quel contatto. Tom avrebbe riso, se avesse potuto; ma la sua lingua era troppo impegnata ad esplorare –_ a possedere _– la bocca dell'altro, e le sue labbra troppo occupate a premere su quelle di Harry, come a volerle schiacciare.

Alla fine di quel bacio, Tom si allontanò leggermente da Harry, osservando meglio il suo viso. Il ragazzo dormiva ancora, ignaro di tutto, e così lui ridiscese sulle sua labbra, stavolta sfiorandole gentilmente, per poi continuare la scia del bacio sulla guancia, risalendo verso una palpebra e un sopracciglio. Con una mano, come ogni sera, scostò i capelli dalla fronte, e Tom arrivò così a concludere il suo bacio su quella cicatrice maledetta; sulla chiave per accedere alla propria anima intrisa di sconfitta.

* * *

_C'era una festa, a casa di Tom._

_Diversi volti sconosciuti vorticavano attorno a lui, del tutto presi dalle danze. Si trovavano in salotto, nel salotto in cui Tom gli aveva tagliato i capelli, ma i mobili erano stati spostati tutti contro il muro, per far spazio alla pista da ballo. Un'orchestra era posizionata in fondo alla sala, su un piccolo palco rialzato montato per l'occasione, e Harry si guardava attorno, spaesato._

_Stava aspettando qualcuno, ma non si ricordava chi._

_E poi Ginny arrivò, bellissima, _reale_ e non traslucida, indossando il solito vestito lilla che aveva tutte le volte che l'aveva vista così, cresciuta e bella._

"_Harry." gli disse, sorridendo e avvicinandosi "Oh, Harry, balliamo."_

_Il suo sorriso era vero, sincero; uno di quei sorrisi che illuminano tutto il viso, prendendo anche gli occhi._

_Harry si sentì strano, accaldato, e sentì l'erezione crescere nei pantaloni, ma non riuscì a farci nulla. Ginny era semplicemente troppo, troppo bella._

_Lei gli prese le mani, e lo condusse al centro della pista. Harry non aveva mai ballato su una melodia simile; in effetti, non aveva mai ballato e basta. Ma Ginny gli allacciò le sue braccia attorno al collo e guidò i suoi passi, felice e raggiante._

_Ballarono, ballarono per quelle che parvero ore, e poi i suoni si fecero lenti e distanti, mentre l'altra gente diventava solo una macchia sullo sfondo._

_Ginny affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, si alzò in punta di piedi e si avvicinò._

Vicina, troppo vicina.

_Il mondo perse d'importanza mentre la ragazza premeva le labbra sulle sue, e Harry sentì qualcosa esplodergli nel petto, una nota vibrante risuonare al centro del proprio essere. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, ricambiò il bacio, sconvolto e incantato per quel contatto che gli era del tutto estraneo._

_Assaporò il gusto di Ginny, quasi _bevendo_ dalla sua bocca; aggrappandosi a lei come un naufrago ad una cima lanciata da una nave che era giunta per salvarlo._

_L'incantesimo finì, Ginny sciolse la loro posizione, e arretrò di un passo. Qualcosa si ruppe sul suo viso, e lui vide del dolore, molto dolore._

"_Harry!" si sentì chiamare, dalla sua destra, da una voce che era sì quella di Ginny, ma quella di una Ginny bambina._

_Harry si girò e vide che gli invitati se n'erano andati, lasciando libera la visuale di una parete di pietra, che era strano, perché in quel punto non ci sarebbe dovuta essere affatto una parete così; quantomeno non senza qualche mobile ammassato contro._

Il suo scheletro giacerà nella Camera per sempre.

_E allora il mondo sfiorì e si ridefinì sussultando attorno a lui, e lui si trovò in una grotta umida e con il pavimento coperto di scheletri di piccoli animali._

_Era impaurito, udiva ancora nella testa il richiamo disperato di Ginny, e così iniziò a correre, verso quella che sperava fosse la direzione giusta._

_Arrivò ad una porta aperta, che aveva scolpiti dei serpenti che sembravano veri e che lo fissavano con derisione. Li ignorò, così come ignorò le colonne ai lati della navata, perché in fondo alla sala c'era Ginny – una Ginny cresciuta, una Ginny sdraiata ferma ed immobile, che lui aveva già visto, in una camera della casa di Tom._

_E Harry corse, corse ancora, stringendo a sé la bacchetta come per prevenire un errore che tempo prima era stato fatto, ma di cui non aveva memoria._

_Si inginocchiò davanti alla ragazza, tastandole con la mano libera il collo, alla ricerca di un battito di vita. Lo trovò, ma era debole, molto debole._

"_Ginny." disse, preoccupato "Ginny!"_

"_Oh, Harry, è troppo tardi."_

_Harry si alzò per fronteggiare la nuova minaccia, ma era Tom, era solo Tom._

"_Che cosa stai dicendo?!" urlò, agitato come non mai, tendendo la bacchetta dinanzi a sé._

"_Non puoi più fare nulla per lei, ma non devi preoccuparti. Questa è la vita che ha scelto lei, da sola."_

"_Come sarebbe?! Chi mai sceglierebbe una vita simile?"_

_Tom stava per rispondere, ma cambiò idea. Si avvicinò di un passo, l'espressione pensierosa._

"_Già. Chi mai la sceglierebbe? Stando a quello che so, lei l'ha fatto per amore."_

"_Ma non ha assolutamente senso!"_

_Harry riabbassò la bacchetta, ma continuò a stringerla forte fra le dita. Non sapeva perché fosse così importante, ma, beh, sapeva che era _fondamentale_._

_Tom portò una mano al mento, afferrandoselo e corrugando la fronte. Sembrava essere giunto ad una qualche conclusione, ma era come se gli mancasse un pezzo del puzzle._

"_Hai ragione." ammise, infine, rialzando lo sguardo e assottigliando gli occhi "Ma non hai mai sentito di qualcuno che ha fatto… _Cose insolite_, per amore?"_

_Fu il turno di Harry di riflettere, di abbassare lo sguardo e di corrugare la fronte._

"_Beh." disse infine "Beh, immagino che non sia stata una cosa insolita, alla fine."_

"_Di cosa stai parlando, Harry?"_

_Harry rialzò lo sguardo, incerto._

"_Una volta" rispose "Una volta Silente mi ha detto che mia madre è morta per proteggermi, perché mi amava."_

_E allora il trionfo esplose sul volto di Tom, e Harry riuscì a vedere qualcosa che lo sconvolse e turbò nel profondo, inchiodandolo, paralizzandolo dal terrore._

Occhi neri, neri più neri dell'oscurità, come pozzi di pazzia…

_E una consapevolezza emerse, prepotente, e le parole risuonarono nella sua mente, forti e chiare mentre Tom allargava le braccia, ridendo in un modo folle e malato._

I am Lord Voldemort.

_E Harry seppe, seppe che doveva fare qualcosa, ma aveva imparato ben poco durante i suoi due anni di istruzione magica, e l'unico incantesimo che gli venne in mente fu quello di disarmo, che pronunciò con la forza della disperazione. Non l'avrebbe ucciso, ma l'avrebbe sicuramente rallentato, prima che Tom potesse avvicinarsi e ghermirlo, per soffocarlo fra le sue spire._

"_Expelliarmus!"_

_Il fascio di luce rossa colpì in pieno il petto di Tom, che comunque non smise di ridere, nemmeno mentre veniva sbalzato via dalla forza del colpo._

* * *

_Era stato così sciocco!_

Un lampo di trionfò passò negli occhi di Tom, mentre lui staccava le labbra dalla cicatrice del ragazzo.

Aveva avuto la risposta, la risposta che cercava fin dall'inizio!

Non aveva nulla – _nulla!_ – da temere del ragazzo, a parte il frammento di sé stesso che ancora era racchiuso fra le pieghe della sua anima integra e incorruttibile.

E Tom rise, rise di quella risata folle del sogno, incurante del sonno di Harry.

Rise perché era stato uno sciocco, perché non aveva visto l'evidenza dietro la sua sconfitta; rise perché non l'aveva riconosciuta, dato che era una vita che lui gli rifuggiva.

_L'amore! La forza preferita di Silente!_

E così, era stata una magia antica a salvare Harry Potter e a ridurre in cenere il suo corpo, in un futuro che era già passato. Il ragazzo non aveva nulla – _nulla!_ – che lui non potesse conoscere.

Nessun potere, nessuna arma magica particolare, niente di niente!

Era solo un ragazzo, un semplice ragazzo, che se l'era cavata per circostanze indipendenti dalla sua volontà!

E Tom avrebbe dovuto capirlo, avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, perché _non era possibile_ che un semplice infante avesse potuto avere la meglio su Lord Voldemort. Era stata colpa di Lily, _di quella sporca Sanguemarcio_, e della sua inutile e stupida premura, quando aveva deciso di darle una scelta solo per far contento uno dei suoi servitori.

Ah, com'era stato sciocco!

Ma adesso, adesso che sapeva la verità, niente avrebbe più potuto fermarlo.

Restava una sola cosa da fare, ovvero domare quel frammento di sé che era ancora intrappolato nel ragazzo.

Harry dormiva ancora, sereno e tranquillo, e Tom gli passò un'ultima volta le dita fra i capelli, prima di alzarsi ed andarsene.

* * *

Harry si svegliò all'improvviso, dal nulla.

Aveva fatto un sogno, ma non se lo ricordava… Era ancora piena notte, ma prima che potesse girarsi e rimettersi a dormire, avvertì un rumore strano accanto a sé.

Allungò una mano per prendere gli occhiali e si alzò a sedere, deciso a scoprire la causa di quei singhiozzi soffocati.

E Ginny, la Ginny traslucida di sempre, era di nuovo seduta sull'unica sedia della stanza, accanto al suo letto, con le gambe raccolte al petto e il viso sprofondato fra esse.

"Ginny." sussurrò lui, piano, alzandosi e posizionandosi di fronte a lei; inginocchiandosi per poterla guardare dal basso verso l'alto "Ginny, che succede?"

La ragazza alzò il viso, le lacrime che ancora colavano lungo le guance. Era strano, perché anche quelle sembravano fatte di spirito, e Harry non poteva comprendere come una sottospecie di fantasma potesse piangere sul serio; come potesse produrre lacrime.

"Harry, mi dispiace, mi dispiace così tanto!" sussurrò lei, asciugandosi il volto con un palmo della mano.

"Non capisco, perché ti scusi? Stai… Male?"

Era strano, era davvero strano, perché, esattamente come la prima volta, sebbene il volto di Ginny fosse pieno di lacrime, lui non poté far altro che sentire la stoffa tendersi sul cavallo dei pantaloni, e considerare che Ginny rimaneva comunque _bellissima_.

"No, Harry, no. Non sto male. Ma tu… Noi…" Ginny si morse il labbro, in preda alla disperazione "Harry, torna a dormire." disse poi, ricordandosi all'improvviso qualcosa, perché la sua espressione passò dall'essere triste all'essere impaurita "Ti prego, ti prego, non dovresti vedermi così, se lui lo scopre io non…"

"Lui? Parli di Tom?"

Ginny impallidì; non sapeva come fosse possibile ma impallidì sul serio, e il colore semitrasparente che prima era presente sulle sue guance scomparve.

"Harry, torna a letto! Torna a letto e non parlargli mai di ciò che hai visto!"

"Ginny, io…"

Con uno strano verso, una sorta di singhiozzo esasperato, Ginny si alzò, incurante di essergli passata attraverso, e scomparve a tutta velocità attraverso la parete.

Sconcertato, non sapendo dove fosse andata – non poteva inseguirla normalmente, se lei poteva passare attraverso le pareti; era certo che non si sarebbe mai lasciata trovare, se non lo voleva – e anche impaurito dalle sue lacrime e dal suo avvertimento, Harry non poté far altro che tornare a dormire.

* * *

Erano sdraiati tutti e due – tutti e _tre_, considerando il corpo immobile della ragazza – nel letto di Ginny.

Erano uno dal lato opposto dell'altro, con Ginny in mezzo, splendida nonostante il sonno forzato che si celava dietro i suoi occhi chiusi.

"Vedi, Harry, è semplice."

Tom afferrò la testa di Ginny, con delicatezza, e la voltò verso di lui.

"Baciala."

Harry si sentiva strano. Il cuore gli batteva forte, troppo forte, e l'erezione che ormai lo accompagnava ovunque fosse Ginny gli premeva sullo stomaco, tesa e gonfia all'inverosimile.

"Ma io… Io non so se Ginny…"

"Te l'ho già detto. Lei non può essere qui ora, ma riesce a sentire tutto ciò che facciamo. E' stata lei stessa a donarsi a te, non ricordi?"

"Aveva detto che era un regalo da parte tua."

Tom si alzò leggermente, sorreggendosi con un braccio e allungandosi oltre il corpo della ragazza, avvicinando il viso a quello di Harry.

"Io le ho solo fatto notare il tuo… Interessamento, nei suoi confronti. E Ginevra, ah, Ginevra era stata la prima a volerti, lo sai?"

"Da… Davvero?"

Harry deglutì. Tom era vicino, troppo vicino, e lo faceva sentire in modo strano. Dentro di lui qualcosa si agitava e lo spronava a colpire, ad alzare le braccia e ad affondare le unghie nel suo viso, per strappargli via la carne lembo a lembo. Un brivido strano corse lungo la sua schiena – e sembrava _paura_ –, ma, dall'altro lato, Harry avvertì anche qualcos'altro; come se gli dispiacesse dover rovinare quel volto, quei lineamenti perfetti, oltre al fatto che compiere una cosa del genere fosse moralmente sbagliata.

Tom era il padrone di casa, e lui era suo ospite.

"Davvero. Io e Ginevra siamo amici da molto tempo, e lei me lo confidò come prima cosa."

Tom si allontanò, riducendo la _pressione_ che quelle sensazioni contrastanti avevano esercitato sul suo essere.

E, ancora una volta, rimase il viso di Ginny, piegato verso di lui, con le labbra piene leggermente dischiuse e le lentiggini chiare disegnate sul naso dritto, perfetto.

Harry deglutì ancora, stavolta per via del batticuore che era tornato immediatamente, alla vista del volto di Ginny.

"Avanti, baciala."

Suonava come un ordine – _era_ un ordine –, ma Harry era ben contento di poter obbedire. Si avvicinò, azzerando la distanza e posando le labbra sulle sue.

Ginny rimase inerte sotto il suo tocco, ma qualcos'altro sembrava essersi acceso in Harry, le sensazioni che vorticavano impazzite nel suo essere. Preso da una strana frenesia che non conosceva, si tolse ogni freno inibitore, e afferrò il volto della ragazza con una mano, per premerlo ancora di più verso di lui.

Le insinuò la lingua nella bocca, ansimando appena.

Ginny sapeva di fogli e inchiostro.

Non era importante, in quel momento; anzi, nella frenesia dell'attimo, Harry considerò quello il più bel sapore del mondo. La sua mano scivolò ancora più indietro, sulla nuca, in mezzo ai suoi capelli; poi l'altra mano risalì e si chiuse attorno ad un suo seno.

"Bravo, così."

La voce di Tom lo riportò alla realtà e, rendendosi conto della situazione come se fosse stato colpito dal rinculo di un colpo, Harry lasciò andare il seno di Ginny e si staccò dal suo volto. Era… Stupito, sconvolto da ciò che aveva appena fatto. L'erezione premeva sul ventre, dura e dolorosa come non mai, e Harry cercò con tutte le sue forze di ignorarla, e di restare a galla nonostante la vergogna.

Da quando provava cose simili? Da quando era così _affamato_ di Ginny, del suo corpo, tanto da afferrarle un seno senza nessun pudore?

"Harry, Harry, è del tutto normale."

"Io…"

"Guarda."

Tom si mise a sedere e si tolse prima la veste da mago, poi i pantaloni e la biancheria intima.

Turgido come non mai, anche il membro di Tom svettava verso l'alto.

"E' una situazione del tutto naturale. Vieni, ti insegno io."

Harry era molto, molto in imbarazzo. Impacciato, era restato fermo ad osservare l'erezione fra le gambe di Tom, ed era arrossito vistosamente. Tom, paziente, scavalcò il corpo di Ginny e iniziò a slacciargli i bottoni della veste, facendogliela scivolare dalle spalle.

Harry voltò la testa, vergognandosi sin nel profondo. Le dita di Tom si soffermavano piano su ogni piccolo lembo di pelle che riuscivano a lambire, mentre seguiva il percorso della veste che cadeva attorno a lui. La clavicola, lo sterno, il ventre piatto, l'ombelico, la riga di peli che partiva da esso fino a giù, sempre più giù, _troppo giù_.

Tom si soffermò con dolcezza sulla stoffa dei suoi pantaloni, disegnando arabeschi sopra la sua erezione, fino a risalire piano e slacciare il bottone che la teneva imprigionata.

"Alzati, Harry."

E Harry obbedì, sempre senza riuscire a guardarlo, vinto dall'eccitazione e dalla vergogna.

Tom, seduto sul letto, accompagnò i pantaloni, le mutande e la veste ormai slacciata fino a terra, chinandosi in avanti per seguire la stoffa, solleticando piano le gambe di Harry mentre le sfiorava con la punta delle dita.

"Vieni qui, adesso."

Harry si risedette sul bordo del letto, incerto. Tom gli prese una mano e la portò sul viso di Ginny, costringendolo a prestarle attenzione.

"Lei ti piace, vero?"

Harry arrossì ancora; non sapeva come fosse possibile, credeva di essere arrivato a un limite, ma riuscì lo stesso a farlo.

"Io…"

"Non c'è niente di male se ti piace, Harry."

Il ragazzo osservò Ginny, il volto perfetto, le labbra piene, il solco dei seni che si intravedeva dalla scollatura della veste. Deglutì.

"… Sì…" sussurrò, come se stesse confessando un crimine orribile.

"Spogliala, Harry."

Tom scese dal letto e fece il giro, per prendere la bacchetta che aveva lasciato sul comodino. La agitò appena e Ginny si alzò, lievitando a pochi centimetri dal materasso.

"Ma io…"

"Non essere timido. Anche lei lo desidera, e vuole che tu sia appagato."

Harry alzò lo sguardo e fissò Tom negli occhi, impaurito.

"Ma è sbagliato." disse, mentre il suo cuore accelerava i battiti, e l'eccitazione veniva sostituita dalla paura.

_Per un momento, per un solo momento, vide dei pozzi neri senza fondo, negli occhi scuri di Tom._

Tom sorrise con dolcezza, tornando accanto a lui e lasciando ricadere Ginny sulle lenzuola.

"Va bene." disse infine, prendendogli la mano che prima aveva posato sul volto di Ginny e guidandola verso il membro teso del ragazzo. La chiuse attorno ad esso, seguendo il movimento con la sua mano, che si strinse anch'essa attorno all'erezione di Harry.

"Adesso ti insegno come liberarti da questo peso, Harry."

Harry aveva di nuovo voltato la testa, imbarazzato.

"Guardami."

Passarono i secondi, e Tom strinse appena un po' più forte, facendo premere di più le sue stesse dita attorno all'erezione.

"Guardami, Harry."

E Harry lo guardò, allora, e vide il divertimenti negli occhi di Tom, e accennò persino un sorriso, nel mare d'imbarazzo e vergogna che provava.

"Guarda quello che faccio. Segui i miei movimenti. Sospetto che alla fine sarà… Naturale."

E Tom afferrò con la mano libera il proprio membro, iniziando a muoversi, e al contempo muovendo la mano di Harry chiusa sopra la sua erezione.

Harry era… Non riusciva a trovare i termini adatti per descriverlo. Era eccitato, sì, ma muoversi in quel modo non faceva altro che aumentare ciò che provava. Il piacere crebbe come un'onda lenta, mentre adeguava il _su e giù_ al suo ritmo, costringendo Tom a seguirlo per non doverlo lasciare.

"Guarda… Guarda Ginny." disse poi Tom, ansimante, mentre anche lui si dava piacere "Guardala… Lei ti piace… No? Guardala… Guarda… Il mio regalo…"

E Harry, che aveva reclinato la testa all'indietro e socchiuso gli occhi, si costrinse a girare il volto, a seguire quella richiesta che sembrava un ordine. Aprì gli occhi, vide il viso bellissimo e perfetto di Ginny – _le palpebre chiuse sopra occhi spenti, l'arcata rossa delle sopracciglia, un ciuffo di morbidi capelli caduto di traverso sul viso, il naso dritto e perfetto spruzzato di lentiggini, le labbra piene e ancora socchiuse, dopo il suo bacio, e, soprattutto, oltre il collo bianco e lungo, il solco fra i seni_ – e la sua eccitazione superò un limite che non si era aspettato di trovare. Si rivide baciarla, sentì di nuovo la consistenza morbida del seno che aveva stretto sotto il palmo della mano. E venne, venne liberandosi con un urlo. Inesperto, senza sapere come funzionava la cosa, si stupì del liquido che schizzò fuori da lui, e che finì addosso a Tom, sul suo petto nudo.

Tom sorrise, per nulla turbato, e venne anche lui con un gemito soddisfatto, piegandosi in modo da sporcare solo le lenzuola.

Un senso di pace e beatitudine avvolse completamente Harry, insieme ad un'improvvisa stanchezza. Il ragazzo si appoggiò alla testiera del letto e chiuse gli occhi, inspirando lentamente e con i battiti del cuore che rallentavano, accompagnandolo verso il sonno.

Tom si alzò, recuperò la bacchetta e pulì tutto; poi si rivestì lentamente, continuando a guardare Harry.

Lo lasciò lì, completamente nudo, a dormire in quella posizione scomoda nella stanza di Ginevra.

* * *

Harry non ebbe il coraggio di guardare Tom negli occhi per tutto il giorno.

Consumò la cena in un silenzio religioso, e poi vagò un po' per casa, girando in tondo senza meta.

Ginny, quella fatta di spirito e traslucida, non si era fatta vedere.

Alla fine, stanco e incerto se sentirsi in colpa o soddisfatto, andò a letto.

* * *

_Era in piedi vicino ad un'enorme statua, in quello che sembrava un sotterraneo pieno di colonne cinte da serpenti scolpiti nella pietra._

_Ai suoi piedi, Ginny sembrava come accartocciata su se stessa, mentre si sforzava di reprimere i singhiozzi, di soffocare il suo pianto contro le ginocchia._

_Harry si chinò, stringendo la bacchetta con forza._

"_Ehi." disse, allungando un braccio per scostarle i capelli dal volto. Si bloccò prima di farlo, rendendosi conto dell'essenza spirituale della ragazza "Ginny, che succede?"_

_Ginny scosse piano la testa, senza guardarlo._

"_Ginevra è imbarazzata." _

_La voce proveniva dalla sua destra. Harry si alzò e vide Tom, che aveva una smorfia di dispiacere dipinta sul volto._

"_Che succede, Tom?"_

"_Il fatto è che vorrebbe averti, ma senza il suo corpo non riesce nemmeno a sfiorarti."_

"_Come sarebbe?"_

"_Oh, Harry." rispose il ragazzo, avvicinandosi e sorridendo appena "Ma c'è una soluzione: se vieni con me, ti condurrò dal suo corpo, così che tu possa goderne."_

_Harry aveva fatto un passo indietro, inconsapevolmente. Tese la bacchetta, posizionandola fra loro._

"_No." sentì sussurrare Ginny "No, Harry, non farlo, o lui…"_

"_Cosa?" chiese, confuso ma senza abbassare la guardia._

"_Ginevra…" disse Tom, soppesando le parole "Harry non ha nulla da temere con me."_

"_No, ti prego, ti prego, Harry scappa, voltati e scappa, ti prego…"_

_E la furia allora si palesò sul volto di Tom, e Harry vide qualcosa che lo fece scattare dentro._

Quegli occhi, occhi più neri dell'oscurità stessa, due pozzi di furia e pazzia…

"_Expelliarmus!" gridò, osservando il fascio di luce rossa colpire Tom, che urlò di rabbia._

"_Dammelo! Dammelo!"_

_Quelle furono le ultime cose che sentì, al di sopra dei singhiozzi di Ginny, prima di crollare al suolo, esausto._

* * *

Harry si svegliò con il batticuore, con una sensazione pressante di tragedia imminente.

Accanto al suo letto, seduta sulla solita sedia, Ginny gli sorrise lievemente.

_No. Quella non era Ginny._

"Buongiorno, Harry."

_Quella era Ginevra, lorda di menzogne._

"Hai dormito bene?"

Harry cercò sul comodino e si mise gli occhiali, tentando di non far scivolare via da sé quella consapevolezza, aggrappandosi con tutte le sue forze al panico e ai battiti accelerati del suo cuore.

_C'era una cosa, una cosa importante che aveva dimenticato, persa negli occhi di Tom, caduta sul fondo di quei pozzi di follia…_

"Sì, Ginny."

Si costrinse a sorridere, a sembrare calmo.

"Sai dov'è Tom?"

"Sta facendo colazione. Ti aspetta dopo, in salotto."

"Va bene."

E Harry si alzò, si lavò, si vestì. Perse tempo sotto la doccia, esaminando quel corpo che, d'improvviso, gli sembrava estraneo e sbagliato, _troppo grande_.

Scese in salotto, con i capelli ancora bagnati e gocciolanti, con l'obiettivo di trovare Tom e di fare _qualcosa_; non sapeva ancora cosa, ma sapeva che Tom aveva le risposte che cercava. Una strana consapevolezza gli suggeriva che chiedere direttamente era la strategia sbagliata, una tattica che l'aveva portato più volte alla rovina.

_Il suo ultimo ricordo…_

Tom era in salotto e stava leggendo un libro, sprofondato nella sua poltrona preferita.

… _Un bambino che correva con lui verso l'ufficio del professor Allock; la sorella di Ron da salvare ad ogni costo…_

"Ciao, Harry."

"Ciao, Tom."

Harry lo guardò, lo fissò negli occhi, ma nulla si accese.

"Vuoi andare da Ginevra?"

Harry deglutì.

_Un corpo immobile e pallido, un regalo, il piacere…_

"Io…"

… _La sensazione di sbagliato, il voler prendere con la forza una cosa così pura, le mani di Tom che si muovevano sulla sua pelle e che guidavano la sua stessa mano verso il suo membro teso e gonfio…_

"Non essere sciocco, Harry." Tom rise piano, lo sguardo acceso di divertimento "Non devi sentirti in imbarazzo. Vieni, andiamo."

Harry afferrò la mano che Tom gli aveva allungato, e lo seguì al piano di sopra, fin nella stanza di Ginny.

_Il seno pieno e morbido sotto il palmo della sua mano, un bacio scambiato e ricambiato in un sogno, l'affanno di Tom mentre correva verso l'estasi…_

"Io… Non voglio. Non posso."

"Cosa stai dicendo, Harry? Certo che puoi. E' la stessa Ginevra a volerlo."

Tom gli lasciò la mano solo per armeggiare con i bottoni della sua veste. Lo stava spogliando, di nuovo.

… _La stoffa dei pantaloni tesa fino all'inverosimile, una bambina abbandonata ai piedi di una statua, Tom a braccia aperte circondato dal fumo…_

"Ma lei non è… Viva. Non è reale."

Tom si allontanò di un passo e inclinò la testa, studiandolo.

"E' questo che ti turba, Harry? Che Ginny non possa rispondere sotto le tue mani?"

Harry deglutì e si morse leggermente il labbro inferiore, senza rispondere.

"Va bene." disse infine Tom, avvicinandosi di nuovo "Va bene."

_Una risata, una risata intrisa di pazzia, mentre Tom veniva sbalzato all'indietro da un lampo di luce rossa…_

E lo baciò.

* * *

Tom aveva studiato Harry, le sue esitazioni, la sua vergogna, le sue mille domande celate dietro agli occhi. Quella volta era diverso, diverso dal ragazzo ingenuo che aveva istruito solo il giorno prima.

Con lui, era così. A volte ricordava, a volte osava controbattere, a volte diventava un bambino candido in un corpo che non gli apparteneva.

Ogni volta, però, era una sfida.

Tom doveva sempre cercare i tasti giusti, essere pronto a cambiare strategia di secondo in secondo, seguendo il ritmo nella testa di Harry.

Oh, il suo Harry.

Era strano, strano ma _bello_, posare finalmente le sue labbra – _fameliche_ – su quelle del ragazzo, aspettandosi di venire ricambiato.

Voleva vita? Voleva mani nei capelli e sulla pelle e unghie sepolte fra le scapole?

_Avrebbe avuto lui._

Che onore, per il Bambino-Ormai-Ragazzo Sopravvissuto, poter godere proprio di quel corpo, di quel contatto!

Che slancio di vita, per lui, che sensazioni prepotenti quelle scoppiate nel suo petto; che divertimento, persino, l'idea di poter _possedere_ Harry in ogni senso possibile!

Il ragazzo, che all'inizio aveva esitato, si ritrovò a ricambiare quel bacio con una strana frenesia, come se anche lui stesse correndo incontro a qualcosa. Tom, che aveva già iniziato a spogliarlo, finì il suo lavoro. Non come la volta prima, dove aveva accompagnato con gesti lenti la stoffa fino a terra; ma con foga, strappando le vesti e abbassando i pantaloni giusto quel tanto da poter far emergere l'erezione del ragazzo.

Harry si staccò all'improvviso, spingendolo via – in realtà, premendo le mani sul suo petto, ma arretrando lui stesso – e girando il capo verso Ginny. Ansimava, e sembrava combattere una lotta interiore.

"Va tutto bene, Harry?" gli chiese Tom, afferrandolo per i polsi e guidandolo piano verso il letto.

"Io…" rispose il ragazzo, confuso, facendo saettare lo sguardo da lui a Ginevra.

"E' naturale, Harry." disse ancora Tom, cercando di rassicurarlo "Il piacere non esiste solo fra uomo e donna. Se vuoi qualcuno di _vivo_ con cui imparare, potrai avere me."

Sorrise, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e trascinando Harry accanto a sé. Si chinò verso di lui, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte con le dita, per poi scendere e liberare un orecchio.

"Puoi anche pensare a Ginevra, se vuoi." gli sussurrò, prima di afferrargli il viso e baciarlo di nuovo.

* * *

Harry si era perso, si era perso fra sprazzi di realtà e sogno.

_Verità o menzogna._

Tom lo baciava, Tom lo toccava, Tom l'aveva fatto sdraiare accanto al corpo di Ginny.

_E lui vide un sorriso gentile e meccanico su quelle labbra piene che adorava, un sorriso che tuttavia non raggiungeva gli occhi._

"_Tom ha un regalo per te, vieni."_

_Ed erano di nuovo in quell'enorme stanza umida fatta di pietra e di colonne e di serpenti, e Ginny giaceva in lacrime ai piedi della statua di Salazar Serpeverde._

Harry gli afferrò le spalle, incidendo la carne con le unghie, cercando di domare la bestia che risuonava in lui ogniqualvolta Tom si trovava troppo vicino. Ma non era facile, non era per niente facile, perso in quel mare di sensazioni.

La mano di Tom, viscida e unta da non sapeva cosa, scivolava fra il suo membro teso e la pelle al di sotto, avvicinandosi ogni secondo di più alla sua apertura, andando avanti e indietro come un'onda lenta che schiumava e si ritraeva.

_L'onda lenta del suo risveglio, che l'aveva lasciato in bilico fra realtà e sogno._

_La prima volta che aveva visto Ginny, quella bellissima Ginny, che era reale senza essere vera, e che non perdeva il suo fascino neppure con gli occhi pieni di lacrime._

Tom forzò il suo ingresso con un dito, ed ebbe il potere di distrarlo, di strapparlo da quella marea di fantasie che forse, una volta, erano state reali.

"Ah!" urlò, spaventato da quel contatto.

"Va tutto bene, Harry." rispose Tom, sussurrando al suo orecchio "Va tutto bene, è naturale. Torna a sognare Ginevra, Harry."

_Ma non era Ginevra che Harry sognava, quella con il sorriso leggero pieno di bugie._

_Harry vide una bambina, una bambina sdraiata ai piedi di una statua, con le braccia aperte scompostamente, come se si fosse abbandonata sulla dura pietra. La bacchetta gli scivolò via dalle mani, e lui seppe troppo tardi di aver fatto un errore fatale._

Tom aveva morso le sue labbra, il suo collo, la sua spalla. Il dolore che sentiva lo riportava indietro, ogni volta, poco prima che riuscisse a scoprire il senso del suo sogno.

_La verità intrisa di menzogna._

E, quando Tom lo penetrò, Harry urlò di nuovo dal dolore, del tutto dimentico della precedente sensazione di sventura che si era mischiata con il piacere e il viso di Ginny nella sua testa.

"Male! Mi fai male!"

Si dimenò, scalciando, ma Tom incombeva sopra di lui come un incubo, e gli aveva imprigionato i polsi sopra la testa.

"Calmati, Harry. Calmati e potrai abituarti, e poi non farà più così male."

Harry si sforzò di restare immobile sotto il suo peso, di distinguere qualcosa attraverso le lacrime che erano germogliate spontanee nei suoi occhi. Tom, con la mano libera, allontanandosi appena da lui, gli tolse gli occhiali e li buttò oltre Ginny, dall'altro lato del letto. Si chinò a baciargli le palpebre, che lui aveva chiuso, assaggiando il sapore salato del suo dolore.

_E Ginny era corsa da lui e l'aveva trascinato sulla pista da ballo, sorridendo di un sorriso sincero, all'interno di un mondo di sogno. Prima che potesse alzarsi sulla punta dei piedi e baciarlo, però, si era allontanata e, arrossendo, aveva abbassato una spallina del vestito lilla, lasciando scoperto un lembo di pelle chiara._

Harry iniziò a muoversi piano sotto Tom, cercando di sfregare la sua erezione sul ventre di lui, impossibilitato com'era a darsi piacere da solo. Tom gli lasciò andare i polsi e affondò in lui con un ritmo regolare, capendo che si era abituato alla sua presenza. Con una mano scivolò in mezzo ai loro corpo uniti e cinse il membro di Harry, scostandosi appena.

_Tom gli aveva chiuso una mano sull'erezione e aveva cominciato a muoverla, mentre lui reclinava il capo all'indietro e non pensava più a niente, vinto dal piacere che stava montando. Aveva accelerato il ritmo, costringendo Tom a correre con lui._

"_Guardala, Harry… Il mio regalo… Per te…"_

E Harry girò il viso verso destra, là dove sapeva trovarsi il corpo immobile di Ginny. Aprì gli occhi, osservando la linea perfettamente dritta del naso, e le lentiggini che sembravano essere state sparse con un movimento delicato sul suo volto. La guardò, si soffermò sulla curva piena delle sue labbra, mentre lei sobbalzava appena, seguendo i movimenti del materasso provocati da Tom.

_Ginny…_

E venne, venne addosso a se stesso, sentendo il corpo svuotarsi e le membra iniziare a rilassarsi, anche se Tom ancora spingeva, e ancora non aveva mollato la sua erezione.

_Serpenti che lo fissavano ridendo, occhi come pozzi scuri senza fondo in cui aleggiava una risata carica di morte._

E, nell'ultimo momento prima dell'abbandono, Harry sentì Tom urlare, raggiungendo l'apice di quel piacere di cui lui aveva già conquistato la vetta.

"Harry." mormorò Tom, con la voce rauca, rialzandosi piano e allungandosi di più, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Non era ancora uscito da lui, ma il suo mento era arrivato all'altezza dei suoi occhi, e quella fu l'ultima cosa che Harry vide prima di arrendersi al sonno "Harry, Harry..."

Scivolando nell'oblio, sentì delle labbra premere sulla sua cicatrice a forma di saetta.

* * *

_Camminava lungo la navata, diretto verso l'enorme statua raffigurante Salazar Serpeverde._

_Si sentiva calmo, controllato, _appagato.

_Tom lo aspettava, a braccia aperte, davanti alla base della statua. Aveva un enorme sorriso sul volto, e sembrava incommensurabilmente felice._

_"Harry, sei venuto."_

_La bacchetta gli scivolò fra le dita, dimenticata, mentre Harry si avvicinava sempre più velocemente al suo compagno. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto, ma non era paura, bensì semplice emozione._

_"Tom." disse, entusiasta e quasi meravigliato di essersi riuscito ad avvicinare tanto a quel corpo bellissimo, che poteva essere solo quello di un angelo._

_Tom fece un passo avanti e chiuse la braccia dietro la sua schiena, avvolgendolo completamente. E Harry si abbandonò, si abbandonò fra le sue spire, mentre i serpenti avviluppati attorno alle colonne sembravano fissarli con uno sguardo dolce e soddisfatto._

_"Harry, hai una cosa che mi appartiene."_

_L'emozione lo riempì e le ginocchia gli cedettero, mentre Harry si aggrappava alle spalle del suo amante per non cadere._

_"Sì." rispose, emozionato, fissando quel volto d'angelo "Sì, prendi tutto quello che vuoi."_

_E il sorriso di Tom si fece più ampio, quasi deformato, provocandogli un brivido di puro terrore lungo la schiena, che Harry scambiò per timore reverenziale ed estasi._

_Tom sciolse il suo abbraccio, afferrandogli il volto con le mani. Premette le labbra sulla sua cicatrice, e qualcosa si spaccò dentro di lui, facendo emergere una parte di sé che non sapeva di possedere._

_Come una fiera ferita che lotta con tutte le sue forze contro il predatore, Harry sentì lo strano essere invaderlo, attaccare, ringhiare. E, capì poi, erano le sue labbra che avevano emesso quel verso disumano, ed erano le sue mani quelle che tentavano di arpionare il volto di Tom, per cercare di strappargli gli occhi e la carne, lembo dopo lembo._

_Ma Tom continuò a sorridere, sollevando la bacchetta che lui stesso aveva perso poco prima, e lo incantò di modo che non potesse muoversi._

_Harry, perso nell'estasi, veleggiando al di fuori di quello che non era più il suo corpo, vide Tom farlo inginocchiare, per poi chinarsi e mordere la cicatrice che aveva in fronte, strappandola con la pura forza fisica dei denti._

_Un urlo disumano riempì ogni singolo spazio e Harry, tornando nel suo corpo come per il rinculo di un colpo, sentì la sua fronte bruciare, prima di spegnersi per sempre e morire._

* * *

Si svegliò avvertendo un vuoto.

Ginny era accanto a lui, sulla sua solita sedia, e sorrideva di un sorriso tirato. Poteva leggerle, negli occhi, una disperazione mascherata.

"Buongiorno, Harry."

Harry si portò una mano alla cicatrice, là dove aveva avvertito dolore - che ancora risuonava, come un eco lontano - ma non sentì nulla d'insolito.

Prese gli occhiali, osservò la stanza, lasciò scivolare lo sguardo oltre Ginny.

"Harry." disse lei, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce normale e di arginare la tristezza "Harry, hai perso qualcosa."

"Lo so."

Si mise a sedere, cercando di isolare e localizzare il vuoto che avvertiva.

"Harry, non è male."

"Chi sei tu?" le chiese lui a bruciapelo "Ginny o Ginevra?"

Lei si stupì, ma poi comprese il senso della domanda. Un sorriso amaro le affiorò sul volto.

"Sono Ginny." rispose "Solo Ginny, e non Ginevra."

Harry si costrinse a guardala, e qualcosa si riaccese in lui.

_Era bella, bellissima._

La stoffa sui suoi pantaloni si tese, mentre un velo di lacrime gli annebbiò la vista.

Era stato... Uno stupido. Aveva ceduto, aveva ceduto a Tom pensando a Ginny e, anche se non l'aveva toccata, si sentiva _sporco._ Il volto di lei, reale e morto al tempo stesso, iniziò a sussultare nella sua mente, al ritmo del ricordo delle spinte di Tom.

_Come aveva potuto fare una cosa simile?_

"Ginny, mi dispiace." disse; non era la cosa che voleva dire, ma in un certo senso gli sembrava più urgente.

"Va tutto bene, Harry." rispose lei, con il labbro inferiore che tremava appena "Va tutto bene. Io... Capisco."

Harry si asciugò le lacrime e riprese ad osservarsi intorno.

Qualcosa era riemerso, un ricordo amaro che lo faceva sentire in colpa, ma era come se non fosse _abbastanza._

Il vuoto dentro di sé risuonava come una campana stonata, che esauriva la sua melodia in una singola nota vibrante.

"Ginny, che cosa è successo?"

Lei lo osservò, con la disperazione sul viso.

"Tanto." rispose infine "Troppo."

* * *

La consapevolezza arrivava e si ritirava come un'onda lunga e lenta, lasciandolo alternativamente pieno e vuoto. Non aveva dei ricordi precisi o una visone d'insieme, e doveva sforzarsi di ragionare associando dettagli ed emozioni.

_Piano, piano._

Si era lavato, si era vestito ed era sceso a far colazione con Tom.

Lui sembrava contento - molto contento, _troppo contento_ -, ma le sue parole non riuscivano a fare presa. Quella strana sensazione, quel peso che si scatenava quando Tom era troppo vicino e che si doveva sempre sforzare di ricacciare indietro, era scomparso. Harry era vuoto, ma un vuoto colmo di indifferenza per il mondo e, soprattutto, per Tom.

Passò la giornata leggendo, chiacchierando con Tom e Ginny di cose insulse, ricordando piano un dettaglio dietro l'altro.

Era come se avesse indossato una maschera, una maschera che gli impediva di sussultare ogni qualvolta un'informazione gli tornava in mente. Un sorriso leggero era germogliato sulle sue labbra, simile a quello che aveva avuto Ginny quando era stata Ginevra.

Tom, così entusiasta, così _ebbro di vita_, sembrò non accorgersi del cambiamento.

* * *

Era soddisfatto, entusiasta, _vincitore_.

Tom era riuscito ad accedere a quella parte di Harry che non era Harry; era riuscito ad afferrare quel frammento che lottava e si dimenava, e a rinchiuderlo nel suo corpo.

L'aveva schiacciato, pieno della sua vittoria, e l'aveva soffocato, con la sola forza della sua esultanza.

Lo sentiva vibrare, ringhiare nei recessi di sé, ma sapeva che, fintantoché fosse stato padrone del proprio corpo, non sarebbe riuscito a riemergre.

_Il suo passato, il suo presente, il suo futuro._

Mai più. Tom non avrebbe mai più avuto paura, ora che sapeva che era abbastanza forte da dominare se stesso.

Visse una giornata luminosa, _ubriaco di vita_, e si avvicinò un'ultima volta al letto di Harry, mentre il ragazzo già dormiva.

Niente più labbra sulla cicatrice, niente più fili che li univano.

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo, considerò.

E, invece, si chinò a posargli un leggero bacio sulle labbra.

_Un omaggio velenoso e un suggello per la sua vittoria._

* * *

I giorni passavano lenti nell'indifferenza mascherata di Harry.

Stava ricomponendo un puzzle, un puzzle complicato, ma era come se gli mancasse un dettaglio fondamentale. Ginny non parlava, chiusa nel suo terrore, e non gli era di alcun aiuto.

Harry osservava Tom, tutte le volte che poteva farlo senza farsi scoprire. Inclinava la testa, soppesando le informazioni che vorticavano nel vuoto del suo essere, alla ricerca di quel frammento perduto di ricordi.

Esplorò la casa, pensando forse di trovare le risposte nascoste in qualche buio anfratto. L'unico oggetto che attirò la sua attenzione, però, fu un paio di forbici: erano le stesse che Tom, tempo prima, aveva usato per tagliargli i capelli. Le prese e se le mise nella tasca della veste, sicuro che lui non avrebbe notato la scomparsa.

Tom era… Strano. Aveva una luce accesa negli occhi, e sembrava perennemente su di giri.

A volte, in uno di quei momenti in cui sentiva che la risposta era sulla punta della lingua, Harry si ritrovava a considerare che forse Tom gli avesse strappato via qualcosa di più che un semplice frammento estraneo a se stesso; più del parassita che abitava abusivamente il suo corpo. Non parlava, non dava voce alle sue teorie, e esse sparivano con un battito di ciglia, nel momento in cui girava il viso e tornava a concentrarsi sull'enigma.

Era inutile; non riusciva a venirne a capo.

Tornò nella stanza di Ginny, dove il suo corpo morto eppure ancora in vita riposava dolcemente, abbandonato fra le lenzuola. Lei non c'era, e Harry ancora non aveva capito dove andasse durante le sue lunghe assenze.

Un libricino nero era poggiato sul comodino. Harry l'aveva già notato, perché, da che aveva memoria, era sempre stato lì. Uno spesso strato di polvere sul comodino e sul libro stesso gli fecero capire che neppure gli Elfi si azzardavano ad avvicinarsi.

Incuriosito, passò un dito sulla copertina vecchia e scura. Non poteva esserne sicuro, ma il libro sembrava… _Battere_.

"Harry."

Ginny si era materializzata alle sue spalle. Era Ginny, non Ginevra, perché aveva un tono carico di ansia.

Si girò, non sapendo cosa aspettarsi.

"Harry, lascia stare."

Un altro frammentò si aggiunse a quelli già vorticanti dentro il nulla che era il suo essere, e Harry comprese.

_Il battito che aveva sentito scandiva la vita di Ginny._

"Va bene." rispose, allontanandosi dal comodino e spostando lo sguardo sul corpo della ragazza.

_Così bella, e costretta ad un sonno forzato dal sapore di carta e inchiostro._

Da qualche parte, tornò la consapevolezza di essere stato anche lui, una vita prima, all'interno delle pagine di un ricordo. Aveva visto Tom far condannare Hagrid per la morte di una studentessa, additando Aragog come mostro di Serpeverde.

Non era vero.

Questo se lo ricordava: il mostro di Serpeverde era un Basilisco. Se si sforzava, poteva ancora vedere il frammento su cui Hermione Granger aveva vergato un'altra parola chiave del mistero: _tubature_.

Ma qualcosa mancava, qualcosa si rifiutava di riemergere e di prendere posto in quell'ammasso confuso di frammenti. Ogni volta che ci pensava, Harry poteva quasi sentirli tintinnare fra di loro, come cocci di vetri infranti che suonavano una melodia macabra e sinistra.

Harry tornò a guardare Ginny. Aveva preso la sua decisione.

"Ginny." le disse "Devo farlo un'ultima volta."

La ragazza sorrise, mesta, prima di scomparire dissolvendosi in minuscole particelle di luce, che veleggiarono nell'aria qualche istante prima di tuffarsi nel piccolo libricino nero, su cui spiccava ancora la striscia pulita lasciata dal suo dito.

* * *

"Harry Potter desidera vedervi nella stanza di Ginevra, padrone."

Un Elfo Domestico era venuto a chiamarlo.

Tom rimase stupito, per il primo istante, ma poi rise.

Oh, il suo Harry! Così timido, così pudico, così _magnifico_!

Salì la scale quasi correndo, e spalancò la porta della stanza di Ginevra con un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.

"Harry, Harry…" disse, non riuscendo a contenere l'entusiasmo "Avevi paura che, venendo a chiamarmi di persona, non saremmo mai riusciti ad arrivare in questa stanza?"

Harry era in piedi al centro della camera. Era arrossito e aveva abbassato lo sguardo.

Tom rise ancora. In quei giorni, si sentiva sinceramente _scoppiare di felicità_.

Qualsiasi cosa facesse, se ne stancava pochi minuti dopo, e correva da un'attività all'altra come se non potesse farne a meno. Aveva chiacchierato con Harry e Ginevra in quei giorni, sì, ma per pochi minuti alla volta; veniva distratto sempre da qualcosa, e non riusciva a seguire il filo dei suoi stessi pensieri. Era esagitato e, se ogni tanto una parte di lui si chiedeva come fosse possibile – soffermarsi su quel particolare gli faceva avvertire una punta di panico, che non sapeva definire –, il resto di sé era ben contento di quella nuova situazione.

Harry rialzò lo sguardo, fissandolo negli occhi nonostante il rossore sulle guance. Tom saltellò nella sua direzione e gli afferrò il volto fra le mani, premendo con urgenza le labbra sulle sue.

Harry rispose al bacio dopo qualche istante, colto di sorpresa, ma poi iniziò a sommergerlo di attenzioni. Le sue mani correvano fra le sue vesti, slacciando e strappando là dove non riusciva a liberarlo, perdendo la pazienza.

Tom rise, rise fra un bacio e l'altro, cercando di fare la stessa cosa con Harry, ma il ragazzo lo afferrava sempre per i polsi e gli impediva di armeggiare con la sua veste da mago e con i suoi pantaloni.

"Vuoi condurre il gioco, Harry?" chiese, divertito.

Harry sorrise, sbattendo le ciglia, e riuscì a liberare la sua erezione dai pantaloni. Non rispose, ma Tom non gli diede importanza, perdendo il filo dei propri pensieri, nell'esatto istante un cui la mano di Harry si chiuse attorno al suo membro.

Reclinò il capo, vinto dalle sensazioni, e mosse il bacino aumentando il ritmo, compensando con le proprie spinte il movimento di Harry. Sembrava lento, troppo lento – _tutto era lento, in quei giorni, e lui invece era veloce, così veloce da perdere se stesso._

"Guardami." mormorò Harry, e fu la prima cosa che gli sentì dire.

Tom spalancò gli occhi, meravigliato dall'ardore del ragazzo, che sembrava fare di tutto per facilitargli la via verso il piacere più grande. La sensazione di sorpresa durò meno di un secondo, perché Tom fu finalmente vinto dal proprio corpo, e il suo sguardo si adombrò, seguendo l'impulso primordiale della riproduzione, che era insito in ogni essere umano.

E Harry, che l'aveva osservato con uno strano vuoto negli occhi per tutto quel tempo, nonostante il colore rosato delle sue guance, dilatò le pupille, colpito dalla rivelazione.

* * *

Harry aveva pensato che, se la cosa era funzionata in un senso, probabilmente sarebbe funzionata anche nell'altro.

Tom era riuscito a rubargli qualcosa durante il sesso, dopo che lui aveva abbassato le difese, una volta raggiunto l'apice del piacere. Così Harry aveva deciso di provare, _quantomeno quello_, e di vedere se sarebbe stato in grado di scorgere in Tom il frammento mancante, il pezzo di vetro che avrebbe aggiunto l'ultima nota, vibrando assieme agli altri rinchiusi nel vuoto del suo essere.

Fu più duro, più duro del previso.

Harry aveva osservato Ginny per parecchio tempo – _le palpebre chiuse su quegli occhi morti, il naso dritto e spruzzato di lentiggini, le labbra piene che una volta aveva baciato, la lunga linea del collo e il solco fra i seni gonfi che finiva nello scollo del vestito color lilla_ –, fino a che non era riuscito a risvegliare in lui quelle sensazioni che una volta aveva provato, quella che ormai era una vita prima.

Ginny era bella, _bellissima_, e non fu difficile sentirsi ancora _vivo_, per una volta; non in quel senso. L'erezione era pronta e gonfia nei suoi pantaloni, e a lui non restava che mandare a chiamare Tom.

E Tom venne, entusiasta ed eccitato e _ubriaco di vita_, così come era sempre stato negli ultimi tempi. Harry faticò non poco per tenere le sue mani lontano da lui, ma, quella volta più che mai, era essenziale che lui guidasse i giochi. L'aveva spogliato, aveva cercato di imprimere nei suoi tocchi la frenesia. Aveva chiuso la sua mano sul suo membro turgido e aveva iniziato a dargli piacere, esattamente come lui gli aveva insegnato tempo prima.

Tom reclinò la testa, chiuse gli occhi. E Harry visse un attimo di panico, perché sapeva, lo sapeva che la risposta si trovava celata dietro ad essi.

"Guardami." aveva detto, combattendo contro la sua stessa voce, avendo paura che potesse tradirlo.

E Tom esaudì il suo desiderio, aprendo gli occhi e guardandolo senza realmente vederlo, mentre ogni centimetro del suo corpo si tendeva per liberarsi nello spasmo finale.

_Occhi neri, neri più neri dell'oscurità, come pozzi senza fondo ricolmi di pazzia ed estasi…_

Qualcosa scattò e un ricordo emerse, in diverse versioni ma sempre lo stesso, e c'era sempre Tom nella Camera dei Segreti, a braccia aperte e beato, con in sottofondo una risata folle.

_Un santo maledetto._

La scritta si materializzò davanti ai suoi occhi, _dentro ai suoi occhi_, mentre Harry udì nello stesso tempo la terribile verità farsi eco nel vuoto del suo essere.

_I am Lord Voldemort._

Ed eccolo, eccolo il frammento mancante; l'ultima nota che dava un senso alla melodia sinistra, che era appena diventata una marcia funebre di squisita bellezza e di intensità travolgente.

Harry strinse più forte il membro di Tom, ormai rilassato, mentre il ragazzo crollò e si aggrappò alle sue spalle.

_Come lui, una vita prima, all'interno di un sogno._

E Harry seppe cosa doveva fare; lo seppe ma la consapevolezza non lo rese meno doloroso, o meno difficile.

Con la mano libera cercò nelle sue vesti, fino a trovare la forbice che, giorni prima, aveva raccolto da un cassetto del salotto; la forbice con cui Tom gli aveva accarezzato il collo e tagliato i capelli, in quel primo giorno in cui era iniziato un gioco di menzogne e seduzione.

Senza aprirla, nascondendola dietro la mano, con la punta fra il pollice e l'indice, Harry la alzò e si mise a cercare il segno della carne sul petto di Tom.

_Una costola, due costole…_

Era sul lato sinistro e, sperando di averci azzeccato, Harry si fermò non appena trovò un lembo di carne molle sotto le dita, nella distanza esistente fra una costola e l'altra, di modo da essere certo di colpire nel modo giusto.

"Harry…"

Tom si stava riprendendo, presto si sarebbe allontanato da lui. Harry scivolò con la mano che prima era avvolta attorno al suo membro dietro la sua schiena, attirando verso di sé Tom – _no, non Tom, ma Lord Voldemort._

Deglutì, quando spinse al contempo la lama chiusa delle forbici dentro la carne, a squarciargli il petto.

* * *

Tom boccheggiò, mentre un dolore indicibile si propagava dal suo cuore verso ogni singola terminazione nervosa. Arretrò, utilizzando le spalle di Harry come punto d'appoggio e cercando di spingersi via, ma il suo movimento fu più simile ad un incespicare, per allontanarsi dalla fonte del dolore.

Abbassando lo sguardo, vide l'impugnatura di una forbice – _no, non di una qualsiasi, ma di quella forbice, quella che aveva usato lui stesso per tagliare i capelli a Harry_ – uscirgli dal petto.

Non fece neppure tempo a portarsi le mani in quel punto, che Harry aveva già allungato la sua e aveva estratto l'arma. Uno schizzo di sangue esplose e imbrattò la veste del ragazzo, poco più sopra di dove si era disperso il suo seme, qualche minuto prima.

"P…" provò a dire, vinto dal dolore, il panico che si stava di nuovo impossessando di lui mentre il cuore batteva furioso, facendo scivolare la vita via dal suo corpo "Perch…"

Ma Harry non si sforzò nemmeno di ascoltarlo e, dopo aver raccolto il coraggio, scattò di nuovo, affondando in lui con la forbice, mirando allo stomaco, _ancora e ancora_.

Tom boccheggiò, vomitando sangue, e le gambe gli cedettero presto.

Il terrore lo sopraffece, mentre si rendeva conto che non sarebbe mai più potuto rinascere, mai più in questo corpo, _mai più lui_.

E il dolore crebbe e raggiunse un apice, e poi le forze iniziarono ad abbandonarlo e lui tenne aperti gli occhi, cercando di aggrapparsi a qualsiasi cosa per non svenire, per non cedere e per non darla vinta alla morte.

_Il mondo, nonostante tutto, si spense, lasciando due pozzi neri e profondi ricolmi solo di nulla._

* * *

Harry aveva accompagnato Tom nel suo accasciarsi al suolo, e adesso si trovava seduto in mezzo ad una pozza di sangue.

Aveva estratto un'ultima volta le forbici dal suo corpo, e se le era passate fra le mani, imbrattandosi le dita.

_Erano lorde, lorde di sangue, che aveva il sapore rugginoso della menzogna._

Si accorse della presenza di Ginny, la Ginny eterea e traslucida, da un lieve movimento della luce.

Alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi di lei, velati dalla tristezza.

"Ho dovuto." disse, senza abbassare la testa, ma continuando ad osservarla "Lo sai che ho dovuto."

E Ginny sorrise, di un sorriso tremulo che aveva il retrogusto di speranza.

"Lo so." rispose, avvicinandosi senza lasciare impronte nel sangue, e chinandosi per accovacciarsi dinanzi a lui.

Harry distolse lo sguardo da lei e osservò invece il corpo di Tom Riddle, come se cercasse qualcosa nella smorfia di dolore e terrore che la morte aveva impresso sul suo volto.

_Ma quello che aveva perso, lo sapeva, non sarebbe più tornato._

* * *

**Note: orbene... Questa storia mi ha letterlamente consumato e prosciugato, finché non ho finito di scriverla.**

**Adesso mi rivolgo a Mary, la giudiciA, ma le note sono comunque per tutti. Allora, spero di aver utilizzato in modo corretto il pacchetto. So che ho deviato rispetto ai tuoi appunti finali, ma spero comunque di essere stata credibile.**

**Beh, in un certo senso sarebbe bello fermarmi qui, non dare un'interpretazione precisa di tutto, lasciando che ognuno si immagini i dettagli che vuole... Ma capisco che per dare una valutazione sia necessario esplicare alcune cose.**

**Dunque, per prima cosa vorrei parlare un attimo di Ginny/Ginevra. Immagino che ti sarai accorta che ho preso spunto dalla storia di Stevia, e non lo nego; anzi, in alcune parti della storia ho preso spunto anche da Delirious Rose (un enorme grazie al contest che mi ha fatto scoprire queste due splendide autrici). Comunque, immagino che, essendo legata al suo corpo fisico, sia riuscita a crescere e maturare anche emotivamente. Ha aperto gli occhi, con il tempo, per così dire, e sospetto che Tom l'abbia manipolata (per far emergere Ginevra) più con le minacce che non con le lusinghe (magari dicendo che avrebbe fatto male a Harry o a lei stessa, che dipende comunque dal proprio corpo; in ogni caso Tom si era reso conto di averla usata troppo profondamente per continuare a manipolarla in quel modo, e, grazie al suo corpo ritrovato, molto probabilmente non ne aveva neanche più la voglia. Ginny aveva già iniziato a sospettare di lui, dopotutto, quando aveva buttato il diario nel bagno di Mirtilla, e penso che l'unica cosa che voglia sia tenere Harry al sicuro, e forse un po' si vergogna perché sa che tutta quella situazione è colpa sua).**

**Ok, definita più o meno Ginny... Come avrai notato, ho cercato di dare a Tom un lato umano (no, non compassionevole, ma emozionale, se così si può dire), differenziandolo in toto da Voldemort. Lui sa ciò che è successo a se stesso, nel futuro, ma lo sa con una differenza: è come vedere lo scorrere gli eventi in un film, piuttosto che esserne il protaginista. Tom si rende conto che Lord Voldemort è diverso da lui, e, ovviamente, si crede migliore. In un certo senso lo è davvero, ma il suo è un ragionamento puramente egoistico (nessuno è migliore di lui, nemmeno il suo stesso futuro) e non di analisi reale dei dati di fatto, non so se mi spiego.**

**Harry, invece... Harry ha un sacco di cicatrici. Credo che la maledizione Imperius sostenuta per così tanto tempo gli abbia lasciato qualcosa dentro, dei segni indelebili. E, più si va avanti, più si capisce che in qualche modo è disturbato. Non ricorda, rifugge da quella consapevolezza che gli fa paura (la verità sull'identità di Tom Riddle) e, soprattutto all'inizio, è sconcertato e perso in un corpo e in delle sensazioni che non conosce. Ha saltato a piè pari la pubertà (sapendo che i maschi si sviluppano più tardi, ho presupposto che a 12 anni non conoscesse ancora la sessualità) e prova delle emozioni contrastanti per Tom.**

**Ovviamente, la presenza che sente dentro e che vorrebbe distruggere Tom è il frammento dell'anima di Lord Voldemort. È troppo debole per possederlo, ma quando Tom è troppo vicino risuona, cercando di sfoderare gli artigli. In un certo senso, la paura di Tom è a doppio senso: ogni singolo frammento dell'anima di Voldemort si ritiene superiore agli altri... E quel particolare frammento sa di essere troppo debole per fare qualcosa. Che poi sia lui ad usare Harry all'interno del sogno, o sia Harry a capire la minaccia celata dietro Tom... Beh, quello lo lascio alla tua immaginazione.**

**La fine... La fine mi permetto di spiegarla, in breve. Ho cercato di inserire la verità nel testo, perché altrimenti temo che mi si sarebbe potuta accusare di OOC. Allora, Tom ha preso e intrappolato in sé molto di più del frammento di Voldemort. Ha scavato in Harry, non riuscendo a fermarsi nell'impeto della vittoria, e l'ha svuotato da tutta una serie di sensazioni, che si sono trovate a vagare nel suo corpo, indisturbate. Tom non ha avuto nemmeno il tempo di accorgersene - a volte lo fa, ma si distrae sempre e non riesce ad inquadrare la paura - e vive sulla scia dell'onda, senza riuscire a fermarsi. È come se avesse fatto indigestione di zuccheri, ecco; non so come spiegarmi meglio.**

**Ginny sa cos'è successo perché, avendo a disposizione il diario, ha avuto il tempo di vivere nel contesto di Tom, e di conoscerlo a fondo. Penso che sia stata in grado di vedere la creazione del primo Horcrux, e ha fatto due più due leggendo l'ossessione di Tom per Harry. Quando dice che "Non è un male", si riferisce al fatto che almeno, in quel modo, Harry si è liberato della parte di Voldemort che viveva in lui, anche se ad un prezzo troppo alto.**

**E così arriviamo infine ad Harry. Lui non è più lui, è... Vuoto. Gli rimane solo l'enigma, il mistero da risolvere, e ci si dedica. Ha imparato a fingere perché Tom gli ha rubato l'irruenza, e sospetto anche che la distrazione di Tom l'abbia aiutato non poco a passare inosservato sotto i suoi occhi. Il 'vero' Tom si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa non andava.**

**L'unica cosa che ha permesso ad Harry di fare quel che ha fatto è stata la comprensione. Ha capito che Tom era Lord Voldemort, e lui sapeva che Lord Voldemort era il male, e che andava distrutto. Per questo l'ha ucciso, ma penso che non abbia provato niente - o quasi. Anche gli altri colpi inflitti sono stati inflitti perché lui fosse certo di ucciderlo - sebbene qualcosa, forse, si sia comunque mosso in lui.**

**E la riflessione finale è la constatazione di un'amara verità: sa di aver perso qualcosa, anche se non ricorda cosa, oltre al frammento di Voldemort, ma ha fissato Tom e non ha visto niente nei suoi occhi, quindi sa anche che l'ha persa per sempre. Forse avrebbe dovuto strappargliela via prima del gesto che ha fatto - forse non ci ha provato perché aveva paura di prendere di più, di riaccogliere in lui il pezzo di Voldemort.**

**Ah, un'ultima considerazione su Ginny: ho immaginato che non potesse andarsene e basta, come spirito, perché irrimediabilmente legata al diario. Come se non potesse superare un certo limite fisico di spazio.**

**Aggiungo solo una cosa... Devi sapere che mi sono scervellata, chiedendomi: e poi? Harry e Ginny riescono a tornare indietro? O le protezioni della casa, essendo Voldemort ancora vivo e ignaro di tutto - che vaga nel mondo alla ricerca di un modo per rinascere - li hanno irrimediabilmente sigillati dentro? Eheh... Mi sono scervellata così tanto che alla fine ho detto: ma chissenefrega, lasciamo un finale così, che va bene lo stesso! E quindi ho risolto tutti i miei problemi e ho chiuso la storia u.u perciò, GiudicA - e lettori - immagina/te quello che vuoi/volete u.u**

**Bene, credo di aver finito anche con le note!**

**È stata un'epopea o.o**


End file.
